Veil of Dusk
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: AU.HiruSena.OC. Ten-year old Hiruma Youichi was sent to live with his father's friend, Duke of the West whom no one exactly knew who and in the house where silence was fragrance in the air. Young Youichi knew nothing of what he was about to be in.
1. Prologue

A/n: I'm back with another multi-chapter for you people. Yes, it's been a while since I last posted a fic. Now I'm in my multi-chap gear with ideas bombing my head. There's gonna be quite a number of Original Characters, and the pairing is, you can easily guess, HiruSena. Like I always say, DLDR (Don't Like, Don't Read). So if you have anything against OCs or HiruSena, I advise you not to read.

Though there's no romance or 'fluffy' things inside. Most of the parts are quite serious and well, how do I say… not the one-shot 'I love you Hiruma! Love you to Sena. And they live happily ever after' thing. If you've read my other fics I'm sure you know I'm not that type of writer.

On last note, updates will be irregular. I think it's impossible for me to update weekly like how I used to do.

**Veil of Dusk – Prologue**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The thunders of trampling feet echoed throughout the entire mansion, crashing onto the walls and bouncing back to constrain the young boy who was dashing like there is no tomorrow. Jet black hair was swept back by the wind that was rushing pass him as he pushed his lithe body to the limits; sprinting across the corridors, leaping over toppled furniture and items. Breaths came out in short ragged gasps and his lungs hardly received anything more than nothing. His vision was getting blur, unfocused, and his senses had gone numb.

No. He was not running away from anyone, anything. He was not escaping or chasing after someone. He was not afraid, not frightened, not cornered.

He was rushing with excitement and sinister amusement.

For those ten years of his life, he had been cooped up in this mansion without his approval or desire. This house, which could be called a castle, had somewhere near ten floors and unknown number of basements. Land and garden stretched out to the sides and back to the forests at the foot of the mountains. A river ran behind the house from the top of the mountain. Greeneries decorated the vast gardens and small flower bushes lined the pavement to the open area for relaxation where grand white benches stood proud accompanied with the elegant rectangular low table. The roof was a craft of vines on a wire mash supported by four similarly pure white pillars which were coiled with morning glories.

The building itself was a prided shade of dark brown, tan and white, designed by the finest architect of history, complete with porches, verandas, balconies, French doors and various other classy aspects, reflecting the calm strength of the Master of the House.

Lord of the North.

"Young Master! Please stop!" a familiar coarse voice sounded from a distance behind the running boy.

He need not glance back to know whose voice that belonged to and the fact, that of all the butlers in the house, this certain person was the one at his heels, wiped the smirk off his face. His legs were screaming in pain but he forced them to speed up, which failed knowingly. Within seconds, a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of his thin arms gently, bringing him to a sudden halt. His reflex kicked in and he yelled, the air in his lungs miraculously appeared, "Let me go Fizerald!"

"It's Fitzgerald, not Fizerald, Young Master," the man heaved a soft sigh; his hands still on the boy's arms. Several other butlers appeared and the man nodded at them to indicate that he had the boy under control, "Clear the mess. I'll send Young Master to the Lord." He shook his head slightly to get a strain of dark blond hair away from his left eye. He glanced around and his bristle-covered jaws began to flex while he registered the damage done to the walls, floors and objects.

Breathing in and letting it out, the man spoke, removing his hands, "Young Master, if you may."

The young boy wrenched his arms away and glared at the bulky Head Butler with disapproval. However, he did not run off or put up a fight. Instead, he obediently walked forward with the man just behind him. With each step he took, the boy could feel the boiling hatred and anger rising up to swell in his chest.

A large tall dark door stood in front of the two and the boy kept his silted eyes straight ahead. The man stepped forward, knocked the door and waited in silence, keeping the boy in sight through the corner of his eyes.

A distant mellow voice sounded from behind the door, "Who is it?"

"Homer Fitzgerald, bringing Young Master to meet you sir," the Head Butler answered.

A moment of silence fell in. Both Homer and the Young Master knew the reason why and Homer could easily picture the Lord running his fingers through his black hair in tiredness.

"Come in."

Homer opened the door and let the Young Master in before he himself entered the room. Shelves of books lined the walls of the room with nothing else except the desk which was situated in front of the wide stretch of window. The Lord was seated in his grand chair, arms on the table and fingers crossed, covering his lips. His black eyes studied the boy before him with careful contemplation and his slightly ruffled hair showed that he had indeed run his fingers through. "What is it this time?"

The Young Master did not answer nor did he move. He merely kept his heated glare at the Lord. The man whose blood run through the boy's veins. The thought of being the flesh and blood of this particular man made the Young Master's hatred boil further.

Meanwhile, Homer tried to be as invisible as he could, feeling uncomfortable being in the middle of this 'father-and-son' conflict. He brought his eyes to the other man standing beside the Lord's desk. Jeremy Watt, the secretary, made eye contact with the Head Butler. Both exchange a glance that told the uncertainty of when the Young Master would decide to stop causing all the trouble in the house.

"So," the Lord broke the silence that had been weighing down the people in the room, "Why did you decide to destroy this house? Overturning every object your hands laid on and throwing what you could to damage the walls."

The Young Master spat at the question, "Like you don't fucking know."

Homer and Watt held their breaths. Such a rude manner towards the Lord.

However, the Lord himself was unaffected, as if it was a common thing. "So, young man," he leaned back in his seat and gave out a soft sigh "I guess it is time for you to calm down and think it through."

Watt glanced at the Lord in surprise before bringing his gaze back to Homer who had the same expression. Was this the final decision, directly from the Lord?

The Lord kept his eyes locked on the boy's, "Young man, you shall live with Duke Douglas Luther of the West. All the preparations will be set and you shall depart tomorrow morning at eight. Do not hold anyone back and you shall not cause trouble for Duke Luther." The Lord paused, waiting for any reaction or objection. When none was given, he finalized, "Homer, take him back to his room. Watt will tell everyone about the preparations."

"Yes sir," Homer bowed his head and escorted the Young Master to the door.

The young boy did not say a single word and when he was already at the door, he whirled around to face the Lord, gave the middle finger and mouthed, _Fuck you asshole! _before dashing away. Homer quickly bowed, closed the door and ran after the Young Master.

Silence settled in the room again and was broken by the same person, the Lord, "Watt."

"Yes sir" the secretary answered, turning to the Lord.

"Make the arrangements with Duke Luther" that same mellow monotonous voice, showing no feelings towards his own son.

Watt frowned slightly before speaking, "Lord Hiruma, may I ask?"

As if knowing that Watt would say those words, the Lord replied promptly, "Go ahead."

The secretary with pink hair gulped, "Young Master is your son," he paused, "is it alright to send him away from the house?"

A small smile grazed the corner of the Lord's lips, "Yes. It is for his best. Ever since he was born, all I have done was immersed myself in work. Never have I thought that even my wife did not take care of him."

"Lady Natsume was suffering from the illness," Watt lowered his voice in respect, "It is our, the servants, fault for not being able to take care and bring up Young Master."

"No one blames Natsume or you all," Lord Hiruma closed his eyes, "It is entirely my fault. I have failed as a parent and I shall do whatever I can to repent back this wrong I have done."

Watt fell silent. Then he brought his gaze back up from the floor and asked slowly, "Lord Hiruma, but why Duke Luther? Would not it be better to send Young Master to Lord Abnerson?"

The Lord merely chuckled softly, knowing exactly what the secretary was worried about. "With Lord Abnerson's personality, it will be best for Youichi to be under the care of Duke Luther. I'm sure he will like it there."

Jeremy Watt stared at Lord Hiruma with wide eyes, not because that he had chose Duke Luther from Lord Abnerson, but because it was the first time Watt had heard the Lord referred to the Young Master by the given name.


	2. Chapter One

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter One**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

"Young Master, please take care" Homer bowed in respect, standing alongside Watt.

Youichi fixed his emerald eyes on the Head Butler, but his voice kept silent. Beside him stood Patrick Spencer, the butler who would drive the Young Master to his house-to-be and represent the absence of Lord Hiruma Yuya. The grand expensive car was behind the two who would be departing; the body a shiny jet black with golden trims and edges, and boasting off its power and supremacy.

"Panther," Watt spoke solemnly, "here are the necessary papers" and he handed a brown paper file to the butler.

Panther took the file and for a moment, it felt heavy, as if the papers knew that Panther really did not want to hand them over to Duke Luther. He eyed the plain file in helplessness. Both Homer and Watt knew how Panther felt about this whole sending Young Master away thing as they felt exactly the same: Not wanting to let it be and part with the Young Master. Although of recent years, Hiruma Youichi had been causing troubles, still they had watched the young boy grew from the day he was born. Ten long years had passed and they grew a fondness to the Young Master.

But now they have to part and there was nothing that they could do to change it.

Watt glanced at his pocket watch and looked up at Panther, "It is time."

The butler stepped back and opened the door of the backseat, "Young Master." He could not bear say the words that they have to go.

Youichi turned away from Homer and Watt and climbed into the backseat in silence. The door closed beside him. Emerald eyes stared ahead at the back of the front seat. He was going. He was going to leave this house at last. There was no turning back, and even if there was a way, he would never want to. For ten years he had been stuck in the goddamn house and finally he was out. No longer would he see that sorry son of a bitch who was known as some Lord of the North. No longer would he be in the same house where the memories of neglect from the so-called parents lurked. He was free. Free at last.

Panther started up the car and giving one last salute to Homer and Watt, drove off. Both the Head Butler and the secretary watched the shiny black car as it went further and finally rounded the corner. They stood in silence, lost in thought, eyes still on the ghost of the car.

"Homer" the secretary spoke absent-mindedly. The blond man gave no reply but Watt knew that he was listening. "Why do you think Lord Hiruma send Young Master away?"

For a moment, Homer remained silent. Then he sighed, and muttered, "How would I know? Of all the things that the Lord did, this is the only one that I don't understand. Really, Young Master is his son. I can't say much since I have not raised a family of my own before, but over these past ten years… well, I don't mean to be rude or what, but sometimes Young Master felt like a son to me. We have thought him his first step, seen his first eh-em, grin, heard his first word…" Homer trailed off and his voice died down.

Watt glanced at the Head Butler, and then brought his eyes up to the morning sky. "Sometimes I wished that we were a family too. But ten years, don't you think it's too short a time for us to part? Even though we aren't actually a family? We have seen him grow, and now we have seen him leave."

While the secretary kept his eyes on the sky, Homer had his gaze ahead. He sighed. It was after all the order of Lord Hiruma which they could not defy. Although they have the high positions of Head Butler and secretary, they have no rights about the Lord's family. Nothing could be done about this matter.

* * *

Houses and buildings passed by his sight. Youichi had always been fascinated at seeing the outside world, but for certain reasons, he felt nothing for the structures now. The adrenaline and excitement of the prospect of leaving the house had calmed down since he was sure that he was away from that hell hole. However, leaving that house meant leaving Homer, Watt and all the other servants of the house who he had grown up with. Everyone in the house had cared for him, helped him, and be with him. He had vivid memories of growing up and spending time with them. His mother, Natsume, had been ill after his birth and he did not blame her for not being able to be with him. Unlike of the other people, his memories of his so-called father were a dark image of a man who was neck-deep in work.

At nights, Youichi would sneak in the dark, a thing he loved to do. When he passed by the man's study where a ray of light flooded out, he took a peak into the room. All he could see was the back of a man, too busy with the work on his desk to notice his own bloody son. Sometimes, Youichi knocked on the door to make his presence known. The man paused at his work, unsurprised, glanced briefly at the door and without any emotions spoke in an even tone.

"It's late. Go back to bed, boy."

And nothing else was said.

Remembering that man made Youichi's blood boil and he had to prevent himself from slamming his fist onto the window beside him. The sceneries outside had changed. There were more greeneries showing that they were near the edge of the town. Youichi vaguely recalled that they were traveling quite a long distance and then questions began to appear in his mind.

"Spencer" the young boy mumbled loud enough for the named man to hear.

The sudden call took Panther by surprise and he had to clear his throat before he answered, "Yes, Young Master?"

Youichi's eyes narrowed to slits not liking the way everyone had referred to him as 'Young Master'. In truth, he never liked the royal life of nobles, dukes, lords or whatever of that same aristocracy. The first time when he had been allowed to visit the outside world, he had been amazed by how much his small world had missed. Life outside was way different than life inside. Although the people were middle-classed and did not have all his luxuries, they had something that Youichi never had. Freedom.

Realizing that he had kept quiet after calling the butler, Youichi glared at the passing sceneries outside and spoke in a louder and stronger voice. "Who is this Duke Douglas Luther anyway?"

Panther glanced at the boy through the rear-view mirror before bringing his eyes back to the road. "Duke Luther is a good friend of Lord Hiruma despite their different in status. Among all people, the Lord trusts Duke Luther the most. However, nobody, including I, really know much about Duke Luther except for Lord Hiruma."

So Youichi was to be send to Duke Unknown and he had to live under the same roof. Well, he rather have that than being in an area where that fucking father is.

"Nothing at all? Not even how powerful he is? What he owns? What his habits or tendencies are? His attitude?" Youichi snorted. Thing is, he hated not knowing. He was born with the body of an average child. Any extreme physical damage or fights, he would not be able to stand. He knew that clearly well and therefore he had sharpened his only weapon: strategy. But strategy needs information on the enemy, and thus Youichi had to know even the slightest thing about Duke Unknown.

"…No, Young Master, nothing." Panther bit his lower lip, disappointed with himself that he could not help the Young Master much in this. "The least that we know is that Duke Luther dislikes crowds, noises and that sort. He prefers silence and isolationism, keeping everything within his reach; his and only his."

Youichi glanced at the butler. _Duke Unknown, likes silence, dislikes noises, right_. "Have you met with him before?"

A short silence dropped in. Then Panther muttered, "Yes."

"What does he looks like?" Youichi's eyes narrowed at the hesitation. Panther was hiding something from him about Duke Unknown.

The butler fell quiet, choosing his words carefully, "Actually Young Master, I did meet Duke Luther. But…" he paused again, "I have never really seen him."

A slender eyebrow rose and Youichi turned his eyes away from the window and onto the butler. _Spencer met Duke Unknown, Spencer has not seen him. What… _Suspicion narrowed Youichi's eyes further. "…And that means?"

Patrick Spencer bit his lower lip again. This was the part that he, Homer and Watt did not understand. Why to this person, this Duke?

"A masquerade. Always."

* * *

The mansion was located in an opening of a forest. It was not as large as Lord Hiruma's, but it did showed the strength of a Duke and from the style of the house, Youichi could deduce a slight personality about Duke Unknown. The mansion had only two storeys and what may be an attic; indicating that the owner was not too bothered about telling everyone his high position and wealth. However, being not high, the house was wider and stretched to the sides. Walls were pulled up around the house in a rather large perimeter with a large metal gate of bronze colour as the entrance to the area. Much like a beast securing its territory.

A person was standing at the gate, welcoming their arrival. The moment Youichi's emerald eyes landed on this person, his train of thoughts stopped. It could not be, right? The Duke would not welcome them in person, would he?

Panther opened the door of the back seat and Youichi slipped out. The person at the gate strode to them and as he came closer, Youichi studied the tiniest detail his eyes could see. Height was about 170cm, hair black until the neck topped with a cowboy hat, bristles still seen on the chin, slightly similar to Homer except that this person is way thinner, eyes… covered by a plain white masquerade that covered the upper half of his face. Duke Luther? But his clothes… resemble that of a butler's?

"Good afternoon, Young Master Hiruma," the man took off his hat and nodded at Youichi, placed his hat back on, and turned his attention to Panther, "Patrick Spencer, correct me if I'm wrong."

"It is right," Panther shook hands with the man before handing over the file, "I do hope that everything has been settled."

"I do hope too" the man tilted his hat lower to shade his half-covered face. For a moment he did not say another word; his lips the same thin line that had been there ever since Youichi first saw him. Youichi glared at the man. Something about this man and the whole Duke Unknown matter bothered him. There was too much that he did not know.

"My, my. That's some nice pair of eyes" the man commented. No smile, no grin, no frown. Just the same straight thin line. "Full of determination and courage. Had a rough time all year? I shall not be sure if you'd like it here compared to the Lord's" the man stepped to the car and helped Panther heave out the luggage from the boot.

Then, Panther bowed to Youichi, "Young Master, please take care" it was hard to leave the boy whom he had watched grow up. He turned to the man and said, "Please take good care of Young Master."

The man did not reply but merely nodded in acknowledgment.

Youichi stood beside the man and watched the car disappear into the depths of the forest, back to the house of Lord Hiruma. After a moment, he glanced at the suspicious man and was mildly surprised when the 'face' of the man was looking at him. Youichi could not be sure if the man was really looking at him or if his eyes were glancing at other places. Eyes were impossible to be seen through those dark holes of the masquerade.

"Let's head in" the man carried the luggage in his hands and began his way to the large gate.

Youichi followed, careful to keep an arm's distance between them, eyeing the back of the man. His habit, narrowing his eyes, kicked in and that sharp glare was accompanied with his cold question, "Who are you?"

And at that moment of reply, Youichi knew that he was not the only cold person in the world.

With the same grim tired voice and that same straight line on his lips, the man answered, "The Head Butler of this household. Everyone calls me the 'Kid'."


	3. Chapter Two

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Two**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The first step into the mansion echoed into the hollow emptiness. Youichi kept his sharp eyes on Kid who was now heading for the gloomy swirling staircase in the center of the hall. The garden outside was nothing as grand compared to back at the Hiruma household; a simple but elegant garden with only roses of different colours and venomous beauty. Contrary to the calmness of the North, thorny vines crawled behind their flower bushes and up the walls. No benches or fountains were in sight. Despite the deathly atmosphere and shadow painted building, the roses gazed at the Earth with innocent eyes.

Climbing up the stairs, Youichi glanced from the corners of his eyes and registered the barren dark red walls of the house. Only a few dull abstract paintings were hung, and besides those, there was no other decoration. They reached a room on the second floor and without hesitating, Kid entered. "This will be your room from now on," he set the luggage down and turned to face the young boy.

Youichi waited in silence, watching the vacant of the other's eyes.

"Well then," Kid tilted his cowboy hat to partially cover his face, "I shall leave you to unpack yourself." With that said, he nodded in respect before stepping towards the double door.

Youichi's mind went blank momentarily; the words spoken to him repeating themselves. What was that? Was that 'Kid' really a butler? Which butler would let a Young Master to do the unpacking by himself? That was… wrong. "Wait!" Youichi whirled around, uncertain of it all.

As if expecting that reaction, Kid had stopped at the door and before Youichi could get another word out, he spoke up first, "The House of Duke Luther is different from that of Lord Hiruma's, Young Master."

That was all wrong. In his whole ten years of life, Youichi had never encountered such a butler who dared to speak up to him. And those words in that monotonous tone… If only they were just commoners, Youichi knew that Kid would have been smirking and called him a brat rather than 'Young Master'. Kid gave a soft sigh and spoke again before taking his leave with a nod. Whatever he said was true indeed, Youichi realized then.

"_I shall leave you to your own privacy, Young Master."_

This place was without a doubt, different.

* * *

The door clicked shut, but Youichi still had his gaze on it. Then he strode to the over-sized but simple bed and sat, pulling up his right leg up to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. The room was not anything hyperly grand or expensive-looking. A simple four-corner room washed with a pale blue colour. A study desk was placed right beside the empty bookshelves, a few distance away from the windows through which Youichi had a view of the garden.

The young boy's emerald eyes traveled to the suitcase in the middle of the room. Privacy, huh? He had not had that for years. _Oh, fuck it. _Youichi stood, slid out of his coat, and realized that Kid had not taken his coat either. He tossed the grey coat onto the bed and looked at the shoulder holster strapped over his shirt. If Kid had taken his coat, this would have been found out.

Youichi sat back and pulled out the handgun from the left holster. A regular handgun available in any gunsmith. The shiny black metal lay cold and silent in his hands. Youichi thumbed the weapon, feeling some sort of fondness towards it. This, he had bought himself without the knowledge of anyone. He felt safe knowing that this was always by his side and that feeling soon grew into possessiveness; not wanting to part from it even for a few minutes. And so, he had strapped the gun onto his body, not letting it off and also slept with it; the leather warm whilst the gun cold. However, he had only managed to buy one. Escaping out from that house was not an easy task.

A sigh escaped his lips and Youichi placed the gun safely back to its holster. He got up to his feet again and turned his attention to the suitcase. Now, those were the tasks.

It did not take long for the things to be stowed as how Youichi wanted because he did not have much possession. Assured that his grey coat covered the shoulder holster entirely, Youichi stepped out of the room and looked up and down the corridor. An eerie atmosphere lingered and he could taste the silence that had been imprinted in the dark walls. All the curtains were drawn; not a single streak of light could slip past them. His steps echoed throughout the house as Youichi sauntered down the stairs. The moment his leather shoe made contact with the dark inky carpet, a double-door at the right end of the hall creaked opened and through the corner of his eyes, Youichi caught sight of Kid, standing dutifully at the door as if expecting the Young Master.

Without a word, Youichi walked past the Head Butler and entered the dining room. A rectangular white wood table sat at the middle of the otherwise empty room. The walls were bare as of the rest of the house and a white almost camouflaged door was right across the entrance. Youichi stepped towards the table boldly and before Kid could overtake him, he dragged the chair out and threw himself on it unceremoniously. The Head Butler did not give any comment of the behaviour and instead stood at the side of the table; in the Young Master's sight. Youichi narrowed his eyes at the silence.

"First of all," Kid began with his same monotonous voice, "_Young Master_." He emphasized on the term which made a nerve tick in Youichi's mind. "There're certain things about this household that I should explain."

Not hesitating or waiting for the boy's question, Kid stated clearly and firmly, "The only rules in this house apply only to us: those who serve under Duke Luther. And even so, there are only three rules that we have to abide at all cost. One: do not give away any information regarding the Duke unless we have the proper permission. Two: always wear the masquerade and never show our entire face to anyone. And three: never show our emotion. Therefore, please do not ask more than you have to.

This house, there are five of us in total. One: Duke Luther himself. Two: the Head Butler, which is me. Three: Gerard Jasmine, the chef. Four: Danstel Yvol, the gardener by day and the watchman by night. The fifth person is another butler, Kobayakawa Sena. However, he is currently unavailable and will be back by should I say, evening or tonight." Kid rubbed his chin absent-mindedly and continued, "He's the one assigned to take care of you but since he has urgent matters, I shall replace him. Just for now. Any questions?"

Youichi glared at the Head Butler with his sharp emerald gaze. Those words were commanding but at the same time they were not commands. Unlike back at the Hiruma household, he had to keep to their silly rules like 'This is your new tutor, and he will teach you.', 'It's late, time for your sleep, Young Master.', 'Don't cause anymore trouble, Young Master.'. It was different. Unlike them, Kid _asked, _simply asked him and spoke without any strict formality or what-so-ever.

"Who is he?"

"Hm? You mean Sena?" Kid tilted his cowboy hat downwards; a habit even though it was of little meaning, "You'll know once you meet him. Anyway, since you maybe worn out due to the journey here, Gerard has kindly prepared you some light tea."

The door opposite Youichi opened without the slightest creak and a man came into the picture of the room. He had dark neck-length auburn hair which waved outwards at the end, a plain white masquerade which was similar to Kid's covered the upper half of his face, and a pale complexion which might have caused by the long stretch of time spent under the shade and away from sunlight. The simple black and white chef uniform covered his body and a pair of pure white gloves protected his hands which carried a silver tray. Upon entering the room, he inclined his head in respect. The smooth steps towards the Head Butler were nearly silent like they were already accustomed to the noiseless environment.

Kid lifted the antique tea cup from the tray and placed it in front of the young boy. "Duke Luther is busy, so he could not welcome you today."

Youichi glanced down at the dark tea and he wanted to say that he did not care whether Douglas Luther would welcome him or not. He brought up the tip of the ceramic to his lips and at once, the bitter warm taste touched his senses. It washed over him the fact that he was right now in a foreign place which would be his home and yet, he did not know a single thing about the place, be it the blueprint, the master household or even the servants. How tight was the security? And how lenient was the so-called guard? Would he be able to sneak out more than he could back in the Hiruma Household? Youichi knew that Kid and Gerard would not answer. He would be the one to find out himself.

* * *

Before long, dusk was falling in, making the sky a splatter of orange tinted with crimson and pale violet. Youichi had spent his evening on the first floor, memorizing the locations of rooms and passageways. There were not much routes anyway; the house was just like one spacious hall with doors on the walls. Night had not crawled in yet, so the guard would not be out now.

Youichi glared at the garden outside. Since the 'tea' time, he had not seen hide nor hair of Kid and Gerard. He was not really bothered by that anyway. There was something he should do now. Something important if he would to live in this house. That was to know everything.

His steps were silent as he crept in the shadows, pressed against the wall towards the main door. In a few quick strides, Youichi found himself in the open air, away from the fragrance of silence. Even though he was out of the house, the emptiness had dominated the surrounding forests and the young boy could not help but wonder why in the world this Duke Luther had his house here.

Youichi studied the high brick walls and the clumps of thorny rose bushes. After a few minutes, he spotted an area where there were less thorns and he walked towards it. Carefully stepping over the barbs, he laid his hand on the wall, feeling the roughness. Good enough to be climbed over. With a last glance at the house, Youichi clawed at the wall. It was not an easy task; his fingers were already bruised by the coarse surface. At last, he managed to grab onto the top of the wall and he winced at the pain on his palm. Youichi gritted his teeth as he heaved his lithe body up.

It was not until he had a leg over the wall did he noticed that a person was a few distance away, eyes on him… Eyes behind a white masquerade which covered the upper half of the face. No, not Kid, not Gerard. And it could not be the gardener either since the clothes were that of a butler's.

Both of them made eye contact for a brief moment before Youichi lose his balance. The young boy grasped at the wall and what he caught were only sharp pains. His emerald green eyes glanced away and within his field of vision the butler dashed towards him. In such a speed that made Youichi thought nothing of the fact that he was falling.

The butler caught the young boy in his arms, jerking backwards to reduce the impact, his dark brown hair wafting in the wind. From close up, Youichi stared blankly at the masquerade. Beneath those dark hollows, he caught the gleam of real eyes. For a long moment, he buried his thoughts in those gleams. Those gleams that had attracted him. What was it in those shines that caught his interest?

"Young Master…"

Youichi twitched at the call and his eyes narrowed. When he was put down onto his feet, he glared at the butler and he realized that he despised being called with that title by this butler than anybody else.

"Are you alright?" the butler spoke with a soft emotionless tone, "May I have a look at your hands?"

Without protest, Youichi showed his hands, palms up. The butler gently touched the bruise and traced his gloved finger over it. Even through the fabric, Youichi could feel the warmth and tenderness of the other person. The young boy swallowed before asking, "Who are you?"

The butler glanced at the Young Master from behind his dark bangs and answered dutifully but in the same mild voice.

"I am Kobayakawa Sena, your butler from now on."


	4. Chapter Three

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Three**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

A dark consciousness settled into the dull mind of the young boy and he let his eyes swim in the abyss, staring straight at nothingness and feeling every inch of his body. Silence was heard, whispering in his ears, taunting him to wake up and greet the world. The now perfectly awake mind refused with confident audacity despite being alive for only ten years. His mind controls his body and whatever the order is, the lithe body will obey without disagreement.

The long thin fingers twitched and the feeling of warm fabric registered in his control tower. Fabric…? Unwillingly, Hiruma Youichi cracked open his eyes and the dimness of the room flooded his vision. Not the dark gulf of death. With stealth movement, he slid his hand to his shoulder and when he felt the indubitable structure of the holster, he led out a soft sigh of relief. The handgun was still stowed in its safe place and the coldness sipped through his shirt. The deadly object was bitterly comforting in an abnormal way.

Youichi pushed himself up to a sitting position and his ever sharp emerald eyes glared at the wall across him. Studying the appearance of the unfamiliar room, he remembered that he was in a place he still yet to know. No wonder he did not have a good sleep the previous night. Youichi threw his legs over the edge of the bed and when his bare feet touched the carpeted floor, two knocks came from behind the door followed by a voice which still had the sound of youth.

"May I enter?"

It was not the voice of Kid and Youichi could not be sure if it was Gerard's since he had yet to know how the chef's voice was. Then the image of Sena flashed across his mind and Youichi narrowed his eyes in thought. After all, Sena would be 'his' butler. Making sure that his night shirt covered every outline of his treasure, he called out with his childish rough voice, "Yeah, com'in."

The door clicked open and Sena came into view, a hand across his waist in politeness yet no smile accompanied. "Good morning Young Master," the butler greeted and stepped in, "The bath is ready and breakfast will soon be served in the dining room."

Youichi merely gave a brief study at the butler and stood up from the bed. However, before he could begin his way to the door, Sena spoke with his monotone, "Every morning, please make your bed. That is the usual practice of moral."

The young boy glanced at the butler, registering the words that he had just heard. Was it true? This butler had told the Young Master to make his own bed. This was the first time Youichi had encountered such a bold butler; never in his life had he been told to clean up. He narrowed his eyes, scoffed at Sena and stomped out of the room. There was no way that he would obey someone.

The eyes beneath the masquerade trailed at the last shadow of the young boy as the subject left the room. The stomps went down the corridor until it grew too faint to be heard, but Sena knew that Youichi had entered the bathroom. Now alone in the room, Sena stepped towards the bed and began to make the messy bed. With his back turned to the opened door, a small smile grazed his lips.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi swung the door of the bathroom and exited, the steam from the hot shower dancing around him. His steps echoed throughout the house and his sharp eyes scanned the walls. Down the stairs and to the spacious hall. The moment his foot touched the red carpet, the door to the dining room opened and there stood Kid. To be more exact, leaning against the frame of the door, as if he had grown impatient of waiting for the young master. Out of habit, Youichi narrowed his eyes again but without a word, he strode into the room.

Breakfast was already prepared and set with silver platter on the table and Sena was standing beside where the young master would sit. Youichi ignored the two existences and threw himself onto the chair. None of the two butlers made any moves or twitch. It was as if they knew what Youichi would do and let him do as he wished. For a brief moment, he glared at Sena. After he had been taken back to the house the previous evening, Sena had clean the wounds on his hands and bandaged them neatly as perfection. Sena did not ask what Youichi's intention was; nothing was said. It was all weird. Why did not they give any reactions? A normal person would be worried if someone else was injured. But no one of this house was the slightest bit worried. It was as if they were inhuman.

Time passed by in a painfully slow speed. Albeit that, Youichi did not register the taste of what he ate nor did anyone speak. However, once the young master had placed the cutleries down, Gerard Jasmine appeared into the picture from the door across the table. He nodded in respect and with his usual silence, Gerard cleaned up the empty dishes and left the room through the same door from which he entered.

A few moments of silence settled in before Kid cleared his throat. "My job is done here," Kid turned away from the young master and the other butler, "Sena, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes," Sena answered but did not say another word until the door closed and Youichi and he were the only ones in the room. He breathed in and spoke to the young master, "A tutor has been hired to guide you in your studies. His name is Declan Ebenezer and he is waiting in the study for you now." Sena paused, "Shall we greet him?"

All the while, Youichi did not really listen to what the butler was saying. His mind was occupied with the thought of how Sena's voice was different from Kid's. Well, of course Sena's voice was different, but there was something with the tone that picked Youichi's interest. He knew very well that all the servants in this house would speak with a monotone, yet he could distinguish a unique feature in Sena's voice. There was something. Something special. Youichi did not know what it was.

The walk to the study was a short one; across the dining room. Sena knocked before opening the door for Youichi to enter first. The young boy stepped into the room with shelves lining the walls and a polished red wood table sat in the middle. Kid was standing beside the table, next to another man who was directly facing Youichi. His uncovered honest face showed his age; forties, his silky black hair was swiped back neatly and his tidy suit gave out the air of discipline and at the same time, friendliness. Despite the gentle outlook, Youichi knew that he did not like this person the moment their eyes made contact.

"Good morning, Young Master," the man spoke with a cheerful smile, "I am Declan Ebenezer, your private tutor."

"I know," Youichi replied with his sharp tongue, "and I don't need you."

In a normal situation, the people around the young boy would have been taken aback and began to worry. However, this is not a normal place. None of the four people in the room moved a single muscle when the statement was laid down. Silence never got the chance to settle down either.

"Well," Declan smiled, "I'm afraid that even if you do not need me, I would still have to guide you through your education."

"We shall leave you to yourselves now," Kid sighed and sauntered out of the room, not giving any glance back.

Sena nodded to Declan, "Class shall be over at twelve" and as he glided out, he closed the door behind him. Sena easily caught up to Kid with a few brisk steps and when he was sure that he was out of earshot, he spoke, not looking at the older man.

"How do you think it will go?"

"No idea," Kid tilted his hat lower, "Leave it to Declan. He'll do something about that brat. But there's no certainty in my words, you know that."

"Yeah, Hiruma Youichi is one unique child. Even though he's seven years younger than me, I feel that he's…" Sena trailed off, searching for the right word to use.

"…mature?" Kid offered.

"Yes. More mature. He's doing everything by himself in his own way."

Kid gave out a soft sigh and after a brief moment of silence, he let out a low chuckle. "He's one hell of a Young Master."

Sena could not help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Yeah, he is."

The third rule of the house: never show your emotions. But humans are not creatures without emotions. It is natural for them to smile when they are happy, to cry when they are sad, and to shout when they are angry. Rules cannot stop humans from being engulfed in and show their own emotions. Even though rules are different from nature, rules are still rules. Both Kid and Sena are servants of this house and they should obey the words imposed without complain.

That was why they pretended that the short conversation never existed. It had always been that way for the past years.

* * *

"Have a seat," Declan announced once Sena was out of sight.

"Don't order me around," Youichi spat, "I ain't gonna listen to you."

The smile never left the tutor's face and with a swan's grace, he settled himself on one of the chair, "Have a seat" he indicated the chair across of him.

Youichi blatantly ignored the man and kept his glare on those obsidian blue eyes behind the thin-framed glasses. The feeling boiling inside him, he was sure, was hatred. There was no way that he could not hate this man. Everything about him, even the end of his black hair, triggered the loathing in him. That air of arrogance mingling with friendliness. This man, this Declan Ebenezer, in every way appeared so much like that goddamn father. Hiruma Yuya.

Acknowledging the stubborn will, Declan narrowed his eyes like a vulture's and through his smiling lips, he spoke slowly and his words emitted strength and seriousness.

"Have a seat, Hiruma Youichi."

Ever since he had stepped onto the land of this unknown place, Youichi knew that things would not be similar as how he had lived before. Weird things encircled his life, and he had to be honest to himself. Youichi never expected that someone would call him by his full name. He hated it. The fact that he was a 'Hiruma', the blood and flesh of the Lord of the North.

"Not gonna happen," the young boy hissed and turned away, towards the door. He grabbed the handle and froze in place. _Shit, it's locked!_

A soft chuckle came from the tutor and without looking Youichi knew that he was smiling that damn same smile.

"If you don't want to have a seat," Declan sounded amused, rather enjoying what was going on, "then I think you'd prefer standing until class ends."

Youichi gritted his teeth. This class would end at twelve and a glance at his watch told him that there was still three and a half hours more. Standing for three and a half hours? Damn. If he sat down, it would mean that he had lose to this crazy smiling man. And that would not happen. Never ever. Youichi would not allow that. Three and a half hours were nothing to him.

_Yeah right._

"So," Declan entwined his finger together, "Shall we begin our first class?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Four**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

Their steps down the hall made not a single sound; feather light, stealthy as a predator. Casually, Sena pulled out a silver key from his pocket and Kid who was beside him spoke in a low voice.

"Well, now we'll know how it has turned out."

Sena merely smile although knowing that the older man was not looking at his direction. When he heard the strike of the clock arms that marked the twelve of noon, he clicked the door of the study open. Just as he cracked the door ajar, a rush of black shades stomped out, pushing its way through the two butlers. Realizing who it was, Sena tossed the key to Kid without a word and hurried after the Young Master, calling for him to wait in a flat tone, making the situation rather ridiculous.

"My, my…" Kid sighed, stowing the key into one of the pockets of his coat before turning to face the man inside the room, "What did you do now, Declan?"

"What I usually do" the tutor chuckled in amusement, resting his chin on his propped arm and giving the Head Butler a sly grin. "As you told me, he's one hell of a stubborn head. I wanna know how you'd manage him."

Kid closed the door behind him and tilted his hat back, "Well, you won't hear it from me. And I doubt Sena would tell you."

"Heh. You've never used the phrase 'I'm sure'. Same old, same old. Really, what's the harm in being sure?"

A tired smirk tugged at the corner of Kid's lips, "If you set your hopes too high, you won't be able to see the minor things around you."

"So you're saying that you're living with the minor things?" Declan leaned back in his seat, "Come on. I know you can achieve more than that. Don't forget that my analysis is always near perfection."

"Yeah, Declan" Kid brushed off the statement on his uncertainty, "So what's between you two today?"

A mischievous spark gleamed in the obsidian dark eyes of Declan Ebenezer and he sat up, his hands on the desk. "It's the first step."

* * *

Youichi kicked the door of his room wide open, took heavy strides and threw himself sprawl-eagled on the soft bed. Damn that tutor! Damn him all! That smile was etched flawlessly in Youichi's mind, making his blood boil at the mere thought of it. So much that he had finally leave that bastard of a father. Now he had to face this person whose image was mirror-like that bastard. The young boy fisted the fabric under his hands; his body shaking with anger and loathing, his breathing came in short gasps.

Sena stood at the door, watching the Young Master's control of anger in complete quietness. The lithe form lay still, unmoving, but the butler could listen to the voices of silence. He could hear the hidden rage forming a roaring beast, the trapped screams of hatred, and the distressed cries of a young child yet to know the world.

Upon hearing the soft footsteps approaching him, the emerald slits glanced at the butler but the young boy's pursed lips remained shut. He eyed the butler until the later was at the foot of his bed, all the while thinking of what would happen and how he should react.

"May I sit?"

Youichi made a muffled growl of approval and when he felt the pressure on the other end of the bed he pushed himself up, letting his legs hang over the side. He kept his intense emerald shards on the door across his vision, his brows furrowed to make a crease.

"I want him out." Youichi stated loud and clear, without the slightest hesitation or mere feeling.

Sena sighed inwardly, bringing his hidden gaze up to the wall. "I don't think that it is possible. Declan is personally chosen by the Duke."

"I don't give a shit about the Duke" the young boy spat with audacity, "I can choose for myself." His life had always been chosen for him, and the subject of this matter had no what-so-ever freedom to choose, not a single option. He was a prisoner, a captive whose freedom had been stripped off ever since he came into the world. The shackles around his limbs dragged behind, slowing down his movement, reducing his range. The manor itself was the prison; a grand luxurious cage where the guards were your servant and money appeared from somewhere above. He was treated as a prince, clean and safe.

Yet it was torture.

From the corner of his unspoken eyes, Sena took a brief glance of the young master before returning them back to the wall opposite. "Here, Young Master," the butler paused. When he was sure that he had caught the young boy's attention, he continued.

"Do you want to go out to town?"

* * *

The landscape of forests and greeneries faded into one of buildings and humans. Keeping his eyes on the road, Sena absent-mindedly thought back to what he had said. He knew well that it was wrong. He should not have offered such a thing. But he could not afford to see the young master frustrated just at the second day of his stay. After all, nobody knew how long Hiruma Youichi would live in the Duke's house. At the back of his mind, Sena noted to himself that he should discuss this with Kid when he got back. The older man might be able to comment something.

Put the worries later. Sena glanced at the rearview mirror and had to prevent the small smile from creeping up his lips. From the reflection, the devilish grin was obvious on Youichi's face and the young boy had no intention of hiding it. Oh, he was the damnest most excited child alive right now. Sena realized that he had slipped a crack of a smile and within a split second, it was gone.

Hiruma Youichi did not pay any heed to the butler at the front seat, too busy taking in all the sceneries of the town. Although he had seen the stone buildings just the day before, he had a different feeling now. Back then, when Panther had sent him, he saw the town, but did not really look at them. They were like blur colours flashing pass him. Now was different. The young boy registered every detail of the surroundings; how the violet dress of a woman was folded to make a beauty, how the steam of fresh bread swirled up, how the tall black hat of a gentleman nearly tipped off his oval head. Youichi absorbed it all like a sponge in water, his green eyes gleaming with awe.

The moment the car stopped by the side of the road, Youichi shot out of the back seat, slamming the door behind him. The young boy stood at his place, gazing around him with the utmost interest, adrenaline humming in his ears. The air felt different, carrying the scent of freedom, the existence of other humans. This was what Hiruma Youichi had longed for: to stand at this place amongst the commoners. Here he was not someone of a high status. Here he was not someone who should be treated as a prince. Here he was not someone who would be called Young Master. Here, nobody knew that this boy is a Hiruma.

Grinding his teeth in a blood rush, Youichi threw a fist in the air and bolted down the street, forgetting that he was not alone.

Sena's quick reflex alerted him of the sudden run off and he swerved his direction at the dashing figure.

"Y-" the words stuck in his throat when he grasped a spark of thought. Calling 'Young Master' would blow the cover of the boy who had always wanted to be of the same status as the people who were now surrounding him. He too had known how much Youichi hated his family name. Those things, Sena were well informed. The past were the past. Right now that lad is at the present, for once living a life of his own. Although he was still ten years old, he had the rights to be who he wanted to be. And if this was what he wanted, Sena would allow him to have.

The butler kept his gaze at the energized youngster, not saying anything. Back at the household, they were Young Master and butler. Here at the open streets, what were they?

Sena smiled to himself and whispered, "Youichi" and he made his way towards the said person.

Here at the open streets, they were teenager and lad. Another pair of humans.

* * *

A certain store caught Youichi's interest: a gunsmith located at the corner of the street. Without any hesitation, he hurried to the shop; his fascination of guns took the better part of his mind. Now he could get another gun to add to his yet to be collection. The emerald shards of his eyes sparkled and the grin on his face could not be any brighter.

Sena caught sight of where Youichi was rushing to and was surprised by it. With a few brisk strides, the butler was at the heels of the young boy. He held the smaller boy back by the shoulders, "Where are you-" and stopped midway.

The sudden touch took Youichi by surprise and he whirled around, releasing himself from the gloved hands. To be honest, he had entirely forgotten about the fact that there was someone with him. He had always been alone when he sneaked out to town and it was too quick for him to adapt otherwise. Putting that aside, he was damned now that his destination was found out. Not saying a word, Youichi glared into the dark hollows, as if daring the butler to stop him. For a few moments, they stayed as they were until Sena broke the unspoken words between them.

"The gunsmith is not a place for children."

Youichi gritted his teeth, unpleased with the statement. Why did everyone treat him like a mere child? "Hell to that. Didn't I clearly say that I can choose for myself?"

Ignoring the question, Sena took Youichi's hand in his. The young boy had not seen that gesture coming and was at a loss of word. Even through the white gloves, the warmth of a human body sipped through and touched a spot in Youichi's chest. Unconsciously he bit his lower lip, noticing his unexpected racing heartbeat. Although he could not see the eyes hidden beneath that masquerade, Youichi was somehow drawn into them. What was this? Why was he so mesmerized of this person just because of a single touch?

"Let's go to the other places."

The young boy could only keep his eyes on those moving lips, totally forgetting about the gunsmith behind him. The way those lips move to form the words that Youichi could no longer hear, senses all focused on sight. The last word that was said made the young lad's eyes grew wide. Without thinking, he let himself be led by the butler, eyes still kept upon Sena's face. Did the teenager really say that? Or was it all Youichi's hallucination? He could not believe that Sena had called him by his name.

"_Youichi"_

And the most unbelievable of all, Youichi questioned himself. Was that really the ghost of a smile when Sena said his name?

* * *

Youichi did not remember where they had gone after that incident. He was too preoccupied with what had happened even until they had reached home. His mind was dazed in confusion, trying to decide whether it was real or a mere illusion.

"Young Master"

Said lad glanced at the person who had addressed him and he began to doubt that the previous event when his emerald eyes landed on Sena.

"What?" he turned away, mind tired of the overload. Then he halted, feeling a slight pressure on both of his shoulders.

"May I take your coat?"

Youichi flinched, holding his breath. He had foreseen this ever since Sena held his shoulders in front of the gunsmith. He knew well that Sena had felt the structure underneath his coat. This situation was bound to come and Youichi was unsure of how to deal with it.

"It's fine." Youichi kept his tone even, willing the butler to leave despite knowing that this whole thing would not be that easy.

"A gun is a weapon." Sena whispered, "And is not meant to be wielded by a young child."

Youichi knew it and he bit his lower lip, narrowing his eyes. Again that reason. But what he heard next struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"I shall keep it until you are of the legal age."

This could not be happening.


	6. Chapter Five

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Five**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

Nightfall was slowly slipping into the day, turning the orange sky into a curtain of dark blue, the sun hidden while the crescent moon smirked its Cheshire grin at the world. Similar to the day, the night was bathed in complete stillness and only the occasional rustles of leaves made by the wind could be strained to hear.

Stealth as the dark itself, Youichi crept out of his bedroom, eyeing the hallway up and down, making sure that there was nobody else but him. Thankfully, the carpeted floor silenced any possible murmur his feet might have made if they were on ceramic tiles and the young boy slipped out into the corridor. From his previous exploration of the house, Youichi had found out two rooms where the butlers might reside. However, the two rooms were not on the same floor; one was at the ground floor while the other was at the second, the same floor where Youichi's room was.

Since Sena was Youichi's butler, the lad bet on the second choice and he scurried down the hall, careful not to make a single noise. It was almost pitch black; barely any light was seen except for the thin ray flowing from the small gap under the door ahead. Youichi fixed his emerald eyes on the red wooden door, flexing his fingers.

He was here to take back what was taken from him: his handgun. That weapon had been with him long enough to bring comfort and being without it made all the uneasiness in the world settle into his chest. There was no way that he could sleep without his gun and no matter what it took he would get it back from the butler.

But first of all, he could not get caught. Youichi placed his ear against the door with the utmost care and closed his eyes, straining his senses. Over his slowly racing heartbeat, he could hear the rhythm of water beating against the floor and instantly knew that the occupant of the room must be in the bathroom. This was his chance. Youichi tried the handle and to his surprise it worked, bringing the taste a slight suspicion onto his tongue. For a brief moment, he contemplated with himself. Should he really enter now? What if this room was Kid's and what if he was caught red-handed? Barging in without permission was not something right, but when had Youichi ever done anything 'right'? No matter what, he needed his gun back. He felt like a wreck without it.

Pushing all the thoughts away into somewhere in his mind, the young boy took a peek inside and his green eyes were greeted with an ordinary room. It was slightly smaller compared to his bedroom but this room had rows of bookshelves lining against a wall opposite the bed, which had a door a few distances away. Youichi mentally noted that that door would lead to the bathroom as how the sound of water was heard from it. He slipped into the room, pressed against the wall, and not entirely closing the door. He had to get out unnoticed too.

His eyes darted around the room and registered the few furniture that were arranged neatly. To the right of the bed was the wardrobe and on the other side of the room were the rows of bookshelves. A desk was placed at the remaining corner, with books resting on its flat top. Aware that he had to hurry with his task, Youichi darted towards the desk and began to pull out the drawers as quietly as he could, searching through stacks of paper for his prized weapon. He was at his third drawer when a click sounded behind him and he whirled around, his eyes widening in surprise, body going tense and mind went blank.

At the door of the noted bathroom, stood a young man, clad in a neat long-sleeved white tee-shirt and long black pants. The dark brown hair was slightly wet with a pure white towel resting innocently atop them. But what had caught the atmosphere in the room and stopped the time from ticking were the honey brown orbs that were directly staring at the emerald shards of Hiruma Youichi.

That young man was unquestionably Kobayakawa Sena. Without his masquerade.

The moment lasted only a split second before the blank look on the butler changed into horror and he gasped, turning away and dashing back into the bathroom. It was as if with the absence of the mask, all the emotions that were hidden flooded out, exposing the truth behind the façade.

Youichi was rooted to the spot, the scene replaying itself in his mind. Those honey brown eyes which gleamed of youth and innocence had caught all of his attention and in that minute of time, the handgun had been forgotten entirely. Doubting that what he had seen was real. Youichi was not sure what he thought about the whole idea of seeing the eyes of the servants of this house. What about that so-called rule?

Sena returned into the room, half the face now hidden beneath his masquerade. However, he had trouble keeping his entire face straight or emotions still. The ordeal that happened few seconds ago had taken him by surprise and made him unsure of what he should do or how to deal with the situation. It seemed that the same uncertainty was felt by the other occupant of the room as the young lad stared at the butler, dumbfounded.

Finally ignoring the fact that he had just broken a rule of the house, Sena behaved like the older of the two and promptly straightened his posture, his words though slightly stammered, dripped of maturity and anxiety, "Barging into someone else's room without permission is a rude action."

Raising an eyebrow, Youichi kept the butler under his intense gaze before a smirk slithered its way onto his lips. "I never admitted to being polite. And don't try to change the subject." The young boy suppressed his desire to snicker at what he had found.

Uneasiness put down its roots in Kobayakawa Sena. He did not know what to say or do. Mentally, he kicked himself and wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess. It was only what, the second day of Youichi's stay? And Sena had to be in some kind of trouble. Had not he left behind his weak self who was always picked on? After he had left school, taken a job in Duke Luther's household, he had lived in peace that he had never imagined. So why had trouble catch him now?

Noticing the silent contemplation, Youichi grinned like the little devil he was, "Hey, take off your masquerade."

Sena jerked in surprise and words began to stutter out of his mouth, all too cut up to be any sense.

Amused by the many emotions showed by the butler, Youichi chuckled. So much for imposing the third rule of the house. "I've seen your face already, so quit the fucking act. And I bet it's uncomfortable to have that thing stuck on your eyes 24/7."

The young butler fell silent, biting his bottom lip. Then, as if hesitating, he raised up his hands and ever so slowly, removed the white masquerade, exposing those uncertain honey brown orbs.

Youichi smirked in triumph, side-noting this fact as his first blackmail material. He closed the space between them, not caring that the butler had unconsciously taken a step back. Youichi touched the smooth mask, studying each detail, although there was not much. "Can you even see through this?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Um… yes…" Sena could not keep his gaze on the young master, feeling an overwhelming guilt for breaking the rule, "…although… it's not very, em, comfortable."

"As I thought," Youichi nodded, ignoring the discomfort felt by the other. Then a mischievous grin lit up his feature, "So when I'm around, you'll have to remove this fucking thing, got it?"

"Eh, what?" Sena gasped, "N-no! I mean… can't."

"Screw the rules. It's annoying, isn't it? Besides, if no one knows, then it's fine."

"But…"

"And I hate seeing it."

Sena fell silent, and for the first time, his eyes locked gazes with the emerald shards which hold a dull emotion. The grin was gone and the air of mischief had dissipated.

"Everyone in the house uses it and I'm the only one who does not. It makes me the odd one out and in most cases, the so-called 'young master'. In all honesty, I hate that title. People _will _bother me and I despise being treated that way. I figure out that if I asked for a mask just like yours, I'll be declined. _Politely._" He spat the last word and shrugged, "What I could do was make you take it off. That way, there won't be any mark dividing the people of this house."

The butler kept his eyes on the young boy and his mind began to drift off upon hearing the words spoken. He had not been told that Hiruma Youichi would be this… mature. Although he had slightly expected it, the real thing was way beyond his calculation. Youichi was only ten, but his thoughts were past that age. What Sena was told was that Youichi was one _uncontrollable brat_. But that had been proven wrong. Sena had not the slightest clue that Youichi despised being treated royally or that Youichi wanted everyone to be equal, probably. How could he have overlooked this fact? It was so obvious from the young boy's behaviours. Although Sena did not know what caused this hatred, he knew that Youichi was hurt by it.

Somewhat uncertain, Sena lifted his hand and gently ruffled Youichi's mess of black hair affectionately. He said not a word.

Stupefied by the unforeseen action, Youichi stared into those honey brown orbs, searching for an answer to his unspoken question. He saw. Genuine unhidden emotions were immersed in those eyes. Showed to him and only him. This made Youichi _the only, _right? And he despised being the special person, right? So why was his heart thumping in his ears and a fluttering feeling erupted in the base of his stomach? And why… why did he actually like this attention?

When the hand was retraced back to its owner, Youichi felt a pang of disappointment. Before he could question himself about it, Sena spoke in a tender voice, "Let's leave it at that then. It's late and I think you should go to bed, Young M-" Sena cut short and looked unsure.

"Youichi" the young boy grinned again, "thrash that 'Young Master' title and call me Youichi. Like how you did in town today."

Sena was speechless for a moment, before a warm smile crept up his lips, "Alright then, Youichi."

The fluttering thing came back into Youichi the instance he saw that smile. It made his insides warm and when his name was said, a sharp chill ran up his spine. Somehow… it felt nice…?

"…yeah…" Youichi almost whispered. A thought came to him and he straightened himself again, "Right. In the first place, I came here for my handgun" and he thrust his hand forward, palms up.

Caught off guard, Sena raised a surprised eyebrow before his face turn into a frown, totally ignoring the third rule, "That is the only thing that I can't give you. A gun is dangerous."

"I know of the dangers," Youichi spoke back, "Why do you think I have it for?"

"And what do you have it for?"

Youichi narrowed his eyes. Sena sure adapted to the change of attitude quickly. "For my safety" he answered simply.

Sena seemed to regard the reply and concluded that it was unacceptable with a shake of his head, "You don't need guns for safety. If you are in danger, I will be there to save you. Well, I'll be there to prevent any danger from touching you." And as an after thought, he added, "Probably."

The young boy kept his eyes on the butler. For some reason, even listening to that soft voice made his stomach flip and if he took the meaning of the words into account, he was sure that his heart would explode from the rapid beating. Why?

Pouting, Youichi glared at Sena, "No way. I will have it back" and he turned towards the bed, "Since it's late, I'll go to bed. I'll stay here until I get my gun back." He smirked at the stunned butler who was frozen in place. Youichi crawled into the bed and threw the cover over him. The air faintly smelled of oranges.

"W-wait… Y-Youichi…" Sena stammered, still in the after-effect of shock, "Youichi! That… this… you don't mean that…"

"Goodnight" the young boy's voice was slightly muffled.

The conversation was drawn close and Kobayakawa Sena stood in the middle of the room, raking his brain of what he should do to escape from this trouble.


	7. Chapter Six

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Six**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

A/n: Regarding the age thing, don't worry about it. I won't make Youichi ten years old forever.

* * *

The peaceful sleep that he had gained so hard was disrupted by a distant voice. The young boy's mind refused to wake up, drowning itself back into the quicksand of slumber. In spite of that, a strong arm had grabbed hold onto him and dragged him up to the surface, letting the bright sunlight hit him straight at his face. Groaning in exasperation, Youichi cracked an eye open and instantly felt a warm hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently into awareness.

"It's morning already, please wake up" the young voice of Kobayakawa Sena sounded and Youichi pushed himself up.

"Whaz the big deal?" he rubbed his eyes, willing the sleep to melt away.

The butler secured the last of the knot of the curtain, allowing sunlight to feely flood into the room through the window. He had on his usual neat dress code but when he turned to face the young master, his exposed honey brown eyes gleamed in the light. "There's no class today but there is an important occasion."

Youichi sat cross-legged, mind still hazy. His blurry eyes stared straight at Sena and vaguely recalled what had happened the night before.

As soon as he had got to bed, his body had felt lethargic; all energy drained off to somewhere in the world. The bed had felt different; it was smaller than his and held the warmth of somebody else. The young boy had curled up in the fetus posture, tangling his legs in the warm blanket. He could not remember what had happened after that since sleep came to him almost immediately.

The young lad felt for his holster but when his fingers came across only fabric on skin, he directed his gaze to the butler, glaring.

Sena did not need words to know what Youichi meant for he almost nonchalantly shrugged as if the gesture was the rightful answer.

Youichi scowled at the butler; disliking the response he was given. He got to his bare feet and stretched his body, pulling at the stiff muscles. Opening an eye, he glanced at Sena before voicing out the question that had been in his mind.

"Where were you last night?"

Sena tensed up, expecting that sooner or later. But why had it come so early in the morning? Mentally, he wondered if the rain would fall today. Unconsciously, his brows turned down and he managed a soft answer, "At Kid's."

Youichi raised a slim eyebrow. Somehow he had imagined for an answer such as that. He shrugged it off and crossed his arms, "Look, give me my damn gun already."

"No" came the almost instant reply which made Youichi's nerve twitched.

A dark smirk came to the young boy's face, "Do you remember? That you've broken what, two rules?"

Sena gasped in shock, half way across the room. He whirled his horrified eyes at the taunting young lad, "You… you don't mean…?" he stammered, utterly shocked at the threat.

"Yeah, I mean" Youichi snickered and thrust his hand forward, "Now, give it to me."

The butler kept his eyes on the emerald shards, the gear of his mind rotating and clicking into place. When all the pieces were matched to where they should be, Sena straightened up and sighed. "Threat won't change anything, Youichi."

The young lad narrowed his eyes further, waiting impatiently for what would come next.

"In fact…" Sena ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "I don't have your gun anymore."

"What?!" Youichi nearly choked on his voice when he heard those words, "You got to be joking!"

The butler shook his head in answer and stepped towards the bed, ready to make his bed which he had not slept on. "I've handed it over to the Duke. Last night."

No way. Youichi's mind went blank in a split second. Here he was, thinking that he could get his precious gun back but it was passed over to another person. If it was Sena, he could easily get it back. _Almost _got it back. Yet, in the peaceful night of yesterday, his chance had slipped away right before him. How could he have slept through that?! Now it was nearly impossible to complete his mission.

Sensing the young boy's frustration, Sena could not help but smile softly. This was his first time serving a young master and he had never thought that it would be so much fun. "Today, the Duke would like to meet you."

* * *

After breakfast found both Youichi and Sena in front of what was known as the Duke's study. The butler had his masquerade on and had persuaded the young master to make a deal with him: he would take off his masquerade only if the two of them were alone.

"_No" was Youichi's original answer._

"_But Youichi!" Sena sweated, "I have to wear it. It's the rule."_

"_How many times should I tell you that you've already broken it?" the young boy crossed his arms as he continued up the stairway, "Might as well break it all together" he shrugged._

"_No, if the Duke finds out, I'm afraid that I might lose the job."_

And that settled it. Youichi had not wanted Sena to be fired because of a stupid reason so he had unwillingly accepted the deal. From his position, he took a sideway glance at the butler and could feel the sense of mystique lingering around the seventeen-year old. Curse that mask. Was it some kind of personality-changing barrier?

Sena took a step forward and politely knocked on the wooden door before informing of their arrival in a monotone. There was a second of silence before a level voice sounded from within the room, allowing their entry.

The moment the door opened, the only thing that Youichi noticed were the rows of bookshelves arranged throughout the area. Even the air smelled of books; old and new. At the center of the room was a wooden mahogany desk where a man stood by it, welcoming them. His hair was short and crisp and a colour of faint brown. As what Youichi had expected, a white mask hid the unknown eyes of the person. The only fact that gave away this person's rank was his clothes.

"Sena, you may leave now" the Duke spoke.

The butler bowed before retreating out of the room, leaving Youichi alone with the so-called Duke.

"I am Duke Douglas Luther" the man offered his hand, "Forgive me for I had some out of town business yesterday."

The young boy hesitated slightly before taking the hand, "Youichi" he said simply.

"Please have a seat, Youichi" the Duke seemed unfazed by the lack of surname in the boy's introduction.

There was a great difference between Declan Ebenezer and the Duke and therefore, Youichi willingly sat himself on the armchair opposite the Duke. He fixed his emerald eyes on the mask, as if forcing it off with his glare.

Duke Luther settled across Youichi and placed his arms on the desk, leaning forward, "Let's skip the formality. How do you like it here?"

Youichi shrugged "Good enough" he paused before placing a hand on the desk and inclined forward like the Duke, "There's been something that I want to ask _you_."

"And it is?"

"The masquerade"

Duke Luther remained quiet before speaking again, "What about it?"

A slim eyebrow was raised, "Why, that's all."

If the mask had not been there, Youichi was sure that the Duke was studying him with hawk-like eyes. The air stood still but it was not uncomfortable. Sunlight bathed the room from the opened windows through where the morning breeze danced in. Duke Luther reclined back in his seat and gave out a soft sigh.

"I guess I can trust you, then?"

Youichi said nothing.

Without any trouble, the Duke tugged off his masquerade and placed it on the desk between the two of them, revealing his entire face.

Youichi bit his tongue to prevent the gasp from escaping his lips. He stared in surprise at the Duke. It was not the action that stunned him, but what he saw underneath.

Burn marks decorated the upper half of the face and a large gruesome scar slashed through the right eye making it permanently blind. Youichi could not imagine what had happened that caused such a wound. Could it even be called a _wound_? It was like a disaster and only the left eye barely survived whatever ordeal the right had gone through.

Having calmed himself down, Youichi parted his lips, closed, and opened again to speak,"What does that have to do with the rest of the servants?" He knew better than to ask what had caused such injuries. That was a private matter and privacy was the only thing that Youichi respected.

Duke Luther rested the side of his face on his palm; arm propped on the armchair. A smile grazed his lips, "I believe it is the same reason as you not liking your surname."

Youichi raised an eyebrow again, not expecting such an answer. His mind began to click nonetheless, a habit that he would not be able to stop even if he wanted to. "You don't want others to bother you?"

"Right on the target."

"You covered your face to avoid anyone seeing those."

A nod.

"And if you're the only masked one, it won't make a difference."

The smile widened.

"You made all the servants wear it because it'll make you the same."

"Good track for a ten-year old" Duke Luther beamed in delight. "This is the first time someone had gotten it all right in the first try."

"Don't you mean that I am the only one who had seen this?" Youichi smirked. Well, well. This Duke Luther was something else. Someone interesting.

"And you got that right again" the Duke laughed openly, "I like you, Youichi. You're sure a good kid."

Youichi sneered and leaned back, "That title doesn't suit me."

Duke Luther gave the pleasant smile again, "Like you towards your surname, I can't erase these scars. And nobles are supposed to be _perfect _which I am not. These scars, I have them since I was your age but I lived with it. There were bad times when I was jeered at but I prefer that than the _good _times.

At home that is. All the servants were always around me, taking care of me as if I am fragile like glass. It bothers me. I lost all privacy and freedom." The Duke locked his warm brown eye at Youichi's emerald ones, "Don't that remind you of someone?"

Youichi scoffed, "This world isn't that small."

Duke Luther chuckled, "Isn't it? Rest assured your chains are unshackled in this house. Feel free to roam around but try not to get yourself in any danger what-sort-ever."

"I would even if you did not allow," the little devil grinned and a thought struck him, "There's another thing that I want."

"Spill it."

"Attending a normal school," Youichi leaned forward, his chin rested at the back of his hand, "and Declan isn't needed."

Duke Luther was in a moment of silence before the smile returned to his lips again, "I shall see to that arrangement. But," he paused to get all of the young boy's attention, "Declan will still be tutoring you. I can make it once a week, that's already reducing four classes."

Youichi's brows were drawn in a frown, "Can't you just fire him instead?"

"Why do you dislike him that much?" the man inquired, "He's a nice person."

_Yeah right. _The young boy thought. He could not tell the Duke how much Declan looked like that goddamn bastard. Instead he shrugged, "Instinct."

Duke Luther chuckled, "You're interesting. I'm glad you're here."

Unsure of how he should react to that comment, Youichi said nothing of it. Then realizing something that had been going on from the beginning, he tilted his head to the side, "You know, you're exposing all your emotions and such. So why the third rule of the house?"

The Duke continued to chuckle, "You realized?"

"Of course I would" Youichi muttered; weird out by the Duke's behaviours.

"I trust you" the Duke offered simply.

Youichi nodded as if that was the answer that he needed. When no other words were exchanged, he got up to his feet, "If there's nothing else, then I'll be leaving."

The Duke stood up and directed another smile at the young lad, "Alright. I hope we can maintain this lack of formality in the future."

"You bet" Youichi smirked, showing that he would never be formal, and turned away to leave.

When the young boy was almost at the door, the Duke called out, "Youichi"

The said lad glanced back, waiting for the man to continue, hands in the pocket of his black pants.

The genuine smile lingered on the Duke's lips as he picked up his masquerade from the table.

"I know all that goes on in the house even if I'm not around. Therefore, threats won't work," the mask was back at its place but the lips were still upturned.

"Because I know about it."

Youichi did not need any explanation of what 'it' had meant as he sighed and trailed to the door, throwing back a wave of his hand to Duke Douglas Luther.

* * *

A/n: Urgh… I think my writing style for VoD changed… influenced from my other on-going fic. But anyway, I was too outdated from VoD and had to re-read the chapters to get my gears back on track. I realized that the story is waaaay to slow, doesn't it? But I hope I won't be making it too fast. If I did, please remind me and I'll do something about it.

I'm also having trouble here: writer's block on VoD. I'm thinking of making a time-skip since I can't find anything more to write about the current age. But if there are still some doubts about the situation, please tell me and I'll clear them out before progressing further. And also, I'm out of ideas of what to add in. I would appreciate a lot if you can give some suggestions. VoD doesn't have much reviews but I know you're all there, reading this (I noticed the many alerts, favs and hits). I was thinking of putting this on a hiatus but decided against it for you readers.

So, cheers, and thanks much!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Seven**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

A/n: Thanks for dropDeadDreamer whose review boosts my motivation to write this chapter and thank you so much for all your suggestions. This chapter is dedicated to you. Credits to you for making ideas appear in my head. I never thought that VoD would take this turn in the story.

* * *

Once he stepped out of the building, the cool breeze of Spring caught up with him and his dyed blond hair fluttered with the silent symphony. He brought up a hand to shield the bright sunlight from directly beaming onto his eyes as those emerald shards peered through the gaps between his fingers. This was his fourth year of Spring where he had actually stood out in the open, in front of the school gates. Had it been four years since he had been send away from his house? Time seemed to have passed by so quickly without him realizing it. Of course.

Ever since he had moved to the house of Duke Luther, he had a flood of freedom and a storm of activities he could do without any interventions. Not to forget that he enjoyed being with the servants of the house, and even the Duke himself. They were his first actual friends though he would not openly admit the fact. Somehow he felt a wash of gratitude for whatever they had done for him: listening to his opinions, chatting with him like normal people, treating him like how he wanted, and most of all, being with him.

A soft contented sigh escaped the lips of fourteen-year old Hiruma Youichi and dropping his gaze back to eye level, he ruffled his now blond hair. When he had entered junior high school, he had chosen to colour his black hair blond and had double piercing on each ear. The new appearance made him look like a juvenile, but he was more than that. He was the devil at school.

And a devil at home too.

Smirking at his title, Youichi took brisk strides out of the school compound and easily spotted the black humble car parked near the corner of the street. Leaning against the vehicle was a young man, now twenty one, who straightened up when their eyes met. Not exactly, with the masquerade in the way.

Youichi threw himself into the front passenger seat, slammed the door shut and began rummaging through his bag while his butler started the engine.

"How was school?" Kobayakawa Sena asked casually, taking off his mask.

"As usual," the lad pulled out a few sheets of paper and scanned them, "Scared witless when I appear, off they go and nobody bothered me. Good stuff."

A slight frown settled on Sena's face and he kept his gaze at the road.

"That ass of a teacher was babbling about something but didn't hear her. Bet she can't hear us too with that wrinkled age" Youichi sniggered as his long fingers shuffled the papers, searching.

The frown stayed and Sena remained silent in thought. He did not say a word until they left the arms of the town, "Youichi, I think you should make some friends at school. You've been scaring all the other students and nobody dares to come too close to you. Friends are… important. And it's nice to have them by your side."

Youichi glanced at Sena through the corner of his eyes. "I have you" he stated as if that was the most basic knowledge.

"Well, that is one thing, so are all those in the house. But we are…" Sena chewed on his lip, thinking of a way to put his thoughts into words, "…we are somewhat more like your family than friends."

The shuffling stopped and the emerald eyes stared blankly at the paper in front of them. Family?

"I can't believe that you've been with us for four years now," Sena chuckled lightly, "That's a long time. We've done various things, spend so much time, and live under the same roof together. I'm not particularly sure of Kid, Gerard or Danstel, but I do feel as if you are my brother. A little brother that I never had."

Youichi glanced at the butler again, utterly speechless. He had never noticed that. Was he really considered as a brother to Sena? As a part of the family? A memory of his old life flashed in his mind like a soundless black and white film. He barely knew his mother and he knew nothing of his father. The servants of the house were affectionate to him but they had always limited themselves and had never really voice out their feelings or thoughts. Because they were servants.

Yet, now a servant had said those words; the words he had wanted to hear for years. That he was part of the family. Not because he was blood related, but because he was accepted as whom he was. If he had not been Hiruma Youichi, he would have been moved to tears, but alas, he was the cold-hearted devil. However, there was a slight wash of disappointment in his chest.

A brother. A family.

But Youichi wanted more than that from Sena.

It took him more than three years to realize what the heart-thumping feeling was and now he was definitely sure of it. He was in love with Sena. They were both males, so what? They had a difference in age, so what? They had difference status, SO what? What mattered is that the feeling was genuine. On Youichi's part at least. He knew well that if he would tell Sena this, he would not be believed. After all he was still fourteen; an age where a teenager was filled with curiosity and driven by adolescent.

Youichi was determined to make it perfectly clear with Sena.

"Pardon my rudeness," Sena sweated when Youichi had stayed still after what Sena had said. Maybe he should not have said about the brother and family part.

Youichi turned away to hide the soft tinge of warmth that had spread to his face. In truth, he was delighted enough to jump out of the moving car. "S'okay," he mumbled under his breath.

The rest of the journey remained in silence. But it was not an uncomfortable silence nor was it a lack-of-words silence. It was a silence where the two were speaking without words.

* * *

Kid stared out at the gates through the window of the ground floor and inwardly, he sighed and glanced back at the hall where Sena and Youichi were occupied in a game of chess.

"Sena," Kid called out from across the room, "Inform the Duke. Abnerson is here. Again."

The brunet gave a wary look at Kid and groaned so that only Youichi could hear. "Please excuse me for a minute," he stood up and made his way to the stairs.

Youichi reclined in his seat and watched Kid exiting the house to greet the guest. Frederick Abnerson, Lord of the East, grey hair, not too tall, average build. Recently, was it a year ago, he had been visiting Duke Luther quite regularly, but at different times of the day. For what purposes, Youichi did not pry further. He could not care less and he had disliked the man from the very beginning: too loud, too friendly, too persistent. More ever, Abnerson had a liking towards Youichi which the lad did not appreciate at all. It was a total bother. Yet the Lord did not give up.

Not wanting to face the Lord, Youichi got up to his feet and packed the chess board. He strode to the staircase and from the bottom he saw the Duke and Sena. Even with the mask on, Youichi knew that the Duke was unpleased as well. Luther glanced briefly at Youichi and he spoke to Sena without so much of a glance, "I'll be with Kid."

Sena knew the meaning of the words and nodded although knowing that the Duke could not see him. From above, Sena gestured Youichi to come up which the teenager gladly did. Halfway up, Youichi crossed path with Luther and in that split second, the Duke whispered almost inaudibly, "Stay with Sena."

The young teenager did not give any reaction that could be seen but Luther was certain that Youichi had heard.

When the Duke was at the ground floor, Youichi reached the second.

"Let's continue the game in your room, alright?" Sena swiftly walked away from the stairs and Youichi followed suit.

The words of Luther played in Youichi's mind again. Even if he was not told, he would have stuck himself to Sena. But why was the Duke's tone dripping stern? Youichi stepped into his room and placed the board on the table and directed his gaze on Sena who had closed the door.

"Na, Sena. What's with that Abnerson guy? He's been coming here a lot lately."

The butler regarded the lad from behind the mask. It was two complete still seconds before he removed the white coverage and exposed his honey brown eyes which smiled at Youichi.

"It's adult business. You don't have to worry."

Youichi scoffed, knowing that it meant: _You're too young to know. _"He's here for at least a dozen times for this month; what happened to the whole story of the Duke not liking visitors in his house?"

By now, Sena was beside the teenager. Youichi had grown a lot since the first time they met. The now blond teenager was taller than the butler by a few inches; Sena had to admit that he was bound to be this height and not more. Mildly, he wondered how Youichi could grow so much in these four years. "Not that I know," Sena shrugged, "Whenever Lord Abnerson visits, the Duke and Kid are the ones who attend to him, not me. I accompany you; that's my job."

Accompanying Youichi was Sena's job. After all Sena was _his _butler. So was all the times spent with Youichi were because it was his _job? _Was it? Was it not because Sena wanted to? If it was the sense of duty that drove him, then what was the talk about the family and brother thing? Was it just a spur of moment? The conversation before was about Youichi not having friends at school. So was that a white lie to make him start to get friends? The emerald green shards became hazy in thought.

What if Youichi confessed to Sena now?

Would Sena say 'yes' out of duty?

If that happened, then what was the point of it? That acceptance would be just an empty promise to comfort him. An empty promise that held no feeling.

"Youichi?" Sena frowned at the lack of reaction, "Are you alright?"

Youichi snapped back and turned away, avoiding eye contact, "I'm fine" he muttered, not wanting Sena to notice his vain attempt to pull a straight face.

Sena kept his gaze on the back of Youichi, his fist clenched by his sides and eyes hard.

* * *

"Good to see you Duke Luther!" Lord Abnerson boomed as he offered an enthusiastic hand.

"To you, Lord Abnerson" Luther shook the hand without any keenness, "What brings you here today? I believe we have settled any businesses we have."

"Don't be so formal!" Abnerson laughed heartily making his blue eyes brighter, "What's the problem in visiting a friend?"

_Since when were we friends? _Luther spat in his mind. He could not be rude towards this man because of their different in ranks. Dukes were a step below the Lords. Trying not to be so obvious, he gestured the Lord into the house.

"Why, is it just the two of you today?" Abnerson questioned, "Is Youichi not around?"

Kid who was trailing behind stiffened at the mention of the young master. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from blurting out the words that he had hold onto. Duke Luther made no sign of noticing Kid's tension, but the Head Butler knew the Duke well enough to know that Luther had his guard up just like how Kid had.

"He is in the house but I doubt that he will be pleased to meet you" Luther spoke without any difficulty. Screw respect.

Abnerson burst into laughter which sent a chill down Kid's spine. The head butler did not like the way Abnerson laughed at all. It was not a laughter of humor. The jerky wind sounded more like a laughter of knowing. Knowing what would happen. Knowing how things were. Knowing that everything was fine. It was… unnerving to Kid.

And he knew why.

When the Lord had calmed himself down, a grin spread over his face, "Is that so? I'd like to meet him."

'_Course you do. _Luther thought warily. Then his eyes hardened. _And as if I would allow._

* * *

Despite the fact that he was on the second floor, in his room with the doors shut, Youichi could easily hear that trademark laughter of Lord Abnerson. It. Was. Annoying. Like. Hell. Youichi made a face and dropped himself onto the bed, fixing his gaze up at the ceiling. The chess lay silent on the table but he was in no mood to continue the game. Knowing that Sena was still in the room, Youichi closed his eyes. If it was Sena, he was fine with it.

The butler took a seat in one of the chairs and crossed his arms. He kept his eyes on Youichi but every now and then, took glances at the door and the window. Consciously, his hands tightened around his arms. He could not let his guards down even for a second.

Nobody could predict what could happen.

And Sena did not want to risk that.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Eight**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

Young Youichi exited his room and let the door fall shut noiselessly behind him. When the voice of a certain person reached his senses, his nerve began to tick but there was nothing that he could do about it. After all he could not stop that person from 'visiting', could he? Despite that, he still wondered why the hell this certain annoying person had been coming here so much more often than the last few months. His mere presence irritated Youichi to no end.

His emerald eyes directed themselves towards the source of the voice: the hall downstairs and even if he could not see it well, Youichi knew that Duke Luther and Kid were there. And they were not the least pleased at all. The good thing was, Youichi was not alone in this disagreement. Who would not?

Youichi took a brief glance to the three occupants of the hall from the top of the stairs and taking in a short breath, he made his way down as silent as he could, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He had done this a thousand times and he deeply wondered why he was always caught in action. Same goes for this time round.

"My! Youichi! It's so good to see you!" Lord Abnerson said from where he was settled in the comfortable grand armchair, "How are you, my boy?"

Youichi gritted his teeth and a soft growl rumbled in his throat. Damn this man. He gave no reply and stomped down the stairs, thrashing his idea of stalking into a recycle bin somewhere in his mind.

"Adolescence!" Abnerson roared with laughter, prodding Youichi's temper further.

Luther who was across the Lord squared his jaws but remained how he was. Even if he was the master of the house, he could do nothing in this situation. From behind his masquerade, he took a glance at Youichi who was now at the front door. He felt the tension in him lifted off, knowing that Danstel was outside. Youichi knew what he had to do and Luther was thankful that the young boy did not object to what he was told. Luther inhaled softly, and returned his bored attention to the loud man in front of him. Dear God, please erase this man from the surface of the world.

The sun beamed directly at the young boy and he had to shield his face from the intense light. Youichi mechanically strode to the side of the house, following the sound of water spraying and just as he thought, Danstel Yvol was watering the roses of the garden. The gardener was clad in his usual white shirt, dark brown cargo pants and checkered pale green and white apron. His skin was tanned by the sun and his blond hair, which was partially hidden beneath an orange bandanna, had turned a shade darker.

When Youichi was a few feet away from him, Danstel turned to the young master and pushed up his masquerade to rest on his bandanna-covered- forehead and grinned, "Hey."

"Yeah," Youichi grunted and ruffled his hair.

"That loud ass is here again."

"He is."

"Should we kill him?"

"Wish we could."

Danstel snickered and returned his gaze back to the rose bushes. "I wonder how Duke and Kid could put up with him."

"Believe me," Youichi sat down on the mown grass, "they're on the verge of vomiting."

"And since I'm the gardener, Gerard's the chef, you're the young master, then it's up to Sena to clean that mess up." Danstel chuckled at his lame attempt of joke.

Youichi merely scoffed and lay down, gazing at the clear afternoon sky through half-lidded eyes.

The spraying of water was the only sound in the air and it stayed that way for a few minutes before Danstel spoke again, "Sena's not around again?"

"It's the end of the month" Youichi answered without opening his eyes.

"It is?" the gardener held the watering can to his torso and glanced at the boy in question.

Feeling the eyes at him, Youichi cracked a lazy eye open, "It is. How could you not know the date?"

"Well," Danstel turned to Youichi and placed his right hand on his hip, "I spent half a day outside of the house with the flowers, about an hour in the kitchen to fill up and the night out of the house on watch. How could I keep track of the days?"

Youichi snorted, "Half a day with the flowers. You crazy or what?"

"I am perfectly sane," Danstel declared, puffing out his chest, "Of course I would give my life for these beauties." He spun in place and swiped his arm to indicate the stretch of rose bushes that he had cared for, "Look at those sweet loves. They're not mere flowers. I shower them with all my love and the deepest sincerity. These gorgeous specials, ah. Its venom strikes my heart."

"You know, they're all roses, nothing more, nothing less." Youichi let his eyes close again.

"I'm speaking figuratively!" Danstel hissed, "At least get along with the flow!"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Anyway, back to what I said," the gardener began watering again, "Where in the world did Sena go? He's gone every end of the month."

A short silence fell in place. Then Youichi let out an inaudible sigh, "I don't know, and I don't plan on asking."

"Why?" Danstel glanced back, "You're not curious? Because I do."

"Of course I am," Youichi pushed himself up to a sitting position and brought his gaze directly to Danstel's hazel eyes, "He said it's some business in town."

"Ah," Danstel nodded, returning to his lovely roses.

Youichi dropped his gaze to the thorn bushes and narrowed his eyes in thought. And as if he had been meaning to ask this question for a long time, he began slowly, "Hey, Dan. Days after I first came here… Luther told me something."

Without looking at the young boy, Danstel answered, "Yes?"

"…I" Youichi hesitated, "He told me that I should always have someone by my side, no matter who it is, as long as it's someone of this house. Be it Sena, Kid, you, the chef or Luther himself."

The gardener did not say anything and he remained occupied with his task.

"Do you know why?"

"Hmm…" Danstel sounded. Then he shrugged, "No idea, really. I told you that I spent only about an hour indoors, so I don't know well of what is going on inside. But from a third person's point of view, it's sort of like a safety measure."

"Safety?"

"Yeah, the world's not that safe, you know." He indicated the distant forest with a wave of his hand, "Duke's probably concerned about you since you were just a kid back then, and he hadn't known you too well either. So, who knows what might happen when someone takes off his eyes off you."

Youichi arched an eyebrow at the remark. But it did make sense. He let his mind ponder on the thought before dropping his own comment, "Weird, huh?"

Danstel could not suppress a chuckle, "Duke's a great guy. Kind, caring, compassionate, intelligent, powerful, and whatever other adjectives you can think of. I admire him and am deeply grateful for taking me in. If I had not met him, I can't imagine what would have become of me."

Interested, Youichi listened closely to what Danstel would say.

The gardener clutched the watering can to his chest, as if remembering a grey past, "It was years ago, six, seven? Doesn't matter. I was engaged; had a fiancé as dazzling as red roses, as elegant as violets, as sweet as dandelions and as bright as carnations. We were happy. I was happy. We were about to live happily ever after like every fairy tales. But ya know? Fairy tales don't exist." He let out another chuckle, this time sounded less enthusiastic as the previous. "I guess the fault was mostly on my part.

I wasn't completely straight. And I never told her."

"You're gay." Youichi stated more than asked, all attention captured by the life story.

"Nah, bi. I truly loved her and didn't want her to be sad. But she found out anyway; saw me fawning over the salesman down the street, put two and two together and threw the engagement ring at my face. Tada. Dream's over; time to wake up.

It happened in the middle of town, in front of so much of people. My orientation was slipped out and the whole town knows. Homosexuals aren't really accepted by people, this age. How could I ever get a decent job to support my miserable self?" a small smile crossed his lips, "That's when I met Duke Luther. He took me in even though he knew what I am. 'It doesn't matter' he said to me and despite him being a duke and I an ordinary man, he reached out to me with his gloved hand."

Danstel gazed up at the blue sky, "I couldn't thank him enough. He's like a godsend angel, giving me another chance to live. Let me share with you something," he turned to the young boy, "All the servants of this house aren't the 'normal' people. I've told you about me. I don't have any idea about Kid or Sena, but as for Gerard, he's born without a voice."

Youichi's eyes widened in surprise, "No wonder I've never heard him speak."

Danstel chuckled again. He crouched down and dropped his voice to a whisper, "And let me inform another thing. Don't you dare get too close to him. Coz I'm after him."

Youichi scoffed, "Why would I? I don't swing that way."

"Yeah right," a smirk crawled up Danstel's lips, "I know you've got the hots for Sena."

Youichi choked on air and he snarled, "What the hell?"

"Come on, it's obvious," the gardener grinned, "Admit it."

Youichi glared at Danstel. Was he really _that _obvious? Groaning, he nodded, "Yeah."

Danstel let out a laugh and clapped, "Way to go Youichi. Welcome to half of my world."

Gritting his teeth, Youichi got up to his feet and dusted his pants, "I'm getting in. You can laugh all you want. See ya." And without any hesitation, he turned on his heels and stalked away.

"See ya!" Danstel gave a mock salute at Youichi's back. When the boy had cornered the house, he heaved a sigh and let a smile on his lips. It felt better to open up to someone after all.

* * *

Youichi puffed up his cheeks and glared at nothing in particular. Well, that was an easy confession. But not to the person that Youichi wanted. What would happen if he did confess to Sena? Would they get together? Or would Sena be disgusted?

He made his way towards the front door, mind floating somewhere. A sudden sound caught his attention and he stopped on his track, eyes darting to the source. Near the gate. He narrowed his eyes when the sound came again.

The rustle of bushes.

Curious, Youichi stepped cautiously to the gate, peering to get a glimpse of whatever that was moving in the thick shrubs. He felt nothing inside, just plain curiosity. And when a large hand grabbed him from behind and a piece of cloth was forced over his mouth, he let out an unwilling gasp. In the rushed panic, Youichi caught sight of two blur figures behind him before his mind went hazy and his body went limp.

Darkness engulfed his eyes.

From a crack in the curtains of a window, the dark eyes beneath a masquerade witnessed the whole scene. The man watched the young master being carried over the wall. He let the fabric cover the entire window and strode away, mind a mystery.

* * *

The sound of rasps and rustles caught Danstel's attention and he glanced at the direction of where the young master had gone to. A tight uneasiness constricted his chest and frowning slightly, Danstel stood up and strode to the corner of the house. His hazel eyes glanced around the empty lawn and he massaged the back of his neck. Unsure, he pushed down his masquerade to its place, walked up to the door and knocked.

He was greeted with the sight of Lord Abnerson chatting animatedly about something that Duke Luther and Kid was totally not interested in. Both Luther and Kid caught sight of him and their shoulders fell as if they were glad that Danstel had appeared to divert their attention.

"Danstel," Luther began before Kid could, "What is it? It is rare to see you inside."

"Yes, sir," Danstel inclined his head in respect "I would like to know if Young Master has entered."

Luther and Kid glanced at each other, feeling the worst dread. Kid brought his attention to the gardener at the door and spoke; his shallow tone telling all the meaning behind his one-word answer, "No."

* * *

Consciousness slowly slipped into him and Youichi jerked back to reality. He squeezed his eyes and cracked them open. Darkness was still in his vision but he was sure that his eyes were open. Where was he? He tried to move and sudden realization struck him.

His hands were bound behind him and from the feel of it he was tied to a chair. Worst of all, he was blindfolded. Youichi gritted his teeth; his mind was still somewhat dizzy. Where the hell was he and how the hell did he get himself into this situation?

The creak of a door sounded and that was all it took for Youichi to know that he was not in the house but somewhere else which was old enough to be demolished. Footsteps came towards him and judging in his mind, whoever it was stopped a few feet away from him.

"I see that you have regained consciousness."

Upon hearing the smooth voice of the man, Youichi's breathing stopped. Why…

"What the hell…" Youichi groaned.

The man chuckled, "Still impolite, young man. You haven't learned at all."

Youichi could feel the bubbles of hatred in his chest. He was absolute as to who this person was even if he could not see. Why the hell? Damn. If his hands were free, he would really kill this man with his bare hands.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Nine**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

Kid excused himself from the Duke and the Lord, and walked up to where Danstel was rooted, apparently feeling the exact dread that Kid was having. All of the servants knew that there was the possibility of events such as this. They had hoped that it would not occur, but hope was not by their side entirely. From the moment Hiruma Youichi had stepped into the boundaries of the West, he had always been kept an eye on. Someone would be by his side, no matter where he went. Strict precautions were taken by the servants, making sure no suspicious individual got too near to Youichi. Any friends (although there was none to date) would be recorded and have his or her backgrounds checked. From an ordinary person's point of view, it was the perfect security laid down by Duke Luther.

But there was a fatal flaw.

Hiruma Youichi himself.

Kid ushered Danstel to step out of view for a bit. The gardener did as he was told and both of them were at the door; Kid's back blocking Danstel from the Duke and the Lord.

"How?" Kid whispered.

Danstel merely shook his head, "I was with him a moment, he said he wanted to get back in so off he goes." His shoulders slumped and he added under his breath, "Literally."

Kid thinned his lips, "Seen anything suspicious?"

Danstel shook his head again. After a short second of thought, he looked up, "Heard some rustlings, seen none."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Kid frowned under his masquerade and directed his gaze at the strong bronze gate which had protected the mansion for years now. Yet through, or not, that gate, the young master was gone, right under all of their predator-like eyes. Were they not good enough? Had their senses been dulled by the lack of activities? Kid was not sure of Sena, Danstel, Gerard or even the Duke himself. But he knew that he had been sharpening himself everyday just in case. Still, he was not good enough.

He sighed. After all, nothing was ever perfect in life.

Not in his.

Not in anyone's.

Soft footsteps sounded and Kid glanced back to see Gerard gliding towards them, his sketchbook clutched to his chest. He paused to get their attentions and when he did, he slowly let flipped the sketchbook open and showed them the picture he had surprisingly scribbled a few minutes ago.

"Kid"

The Head Butler brought his attention to the gardener again.

"Do you think Youichi will be alright?"

Kid tilted his cowboy hat downwards, "Don't worry. _He _is with him."

* * *

"You fucking bastard!" Youichi snarled through gritted teeth, "Untie me!"

"I'm afraid I am not able to do that," the man chuckled, "Somebody really needs to teach you some manners."

"And which idiot failed at that?" Youichi hissed. The anger and hatred were boiling inside, ready to erupt any moment, but had no way of escape. Of all the people in this world, this fucking man was the one who had him kidnapped. Part of Youichi felt that he was in the deepest shit ever. What had Luther said again? Oh, he had to always have someone by his side. It was just a second, but he was plunged into this terrible situation. Finally, Youichi knew what Luther had meant, through the hard way. Another part of Youichi felt that he was the luckiest person ever. Now that he was alone with this man, he could beat the shit out of him without any interference.

If only he was not bound.

The man chuckled again and Youichi could _feel_ the smirk. "That idiot would be me, am I right? But please, know your situation, _Youichi._"

"Don't fucking call my name!" Youichi barked.

"Then do you prefer being called _Hiruma Youichi, _hm?"

"You fucking bastard!" Youichi struggled against the bounds, trying with all his might to free himself. Damn it! He hated this man so much. He hated the voice, the attitude, the presence. He hated everything about this man!

"You're like the rebellious brat four years ago," the man said, "why not I give you something to think about?"

Youichi gritted his teeth; thrashing stopped momentarily. He had to think things through. He should not let anger get the better of him. There was no way that he could get through with his mediocre strength. His only strong point was his brain.

"Well then," the man spoke, clearly amused by what would happen next, "Who are you?"

The young lad said nothing, eyes turning into slits under the blindfold.

"Who are you?" the man said again, "Are you Hiruma Youichi?" the smirk on his face widened.

Youichi fell silent. What the hell was he saying? The answer was obvious; he was Hiruma Youichi even if he did not like to admit it. So why was this fucking man asking the obvious? Unless…

When no response was given, he straightened himself and turned from the tied up lad, satisfied with how he had said those words. He crossed to the desk in the middle of the room and settled on the chair. "Now Youichi, you do know that you're kidnapped, and do you know what the common thing after that is?"

The lad jerked his head up. "And you do know well that that bastard wouldn't care" he spat.

The man reclined in his seat, "You don't know anything, young man. You don't."

* * *

At another part of the small country, in a grand mansion and in a spacious room, the phone rang in place. Lord Hiruma Yuya was not the least impressed with the sudden disturbance. Right now he was having a guest. And a very notable one to add to that. Sighing inwardly, he gave a brief apology which was accepted easily, and picked up the phone.

'_Good day, Lord Hiruma.'_

Yuya stiffened.

'_Do you remember my voice?'_

The Lord narrowed his eyes and with his mellow calm tone, he spoke back, "Of course I do. Since that time, your voice will always be etched into my memory and follow me to the graves."

'_I'm honoured' _the man gave a light chuckle, _'So let's cut to the chase. You do know how things are and what you have to do?'_

"I have to do, but I may not do. Just like that time." Yuya's dark eyes darkened again at the recollection of the past. "I shall make things clear for you. You will not have it your way."

'_And how will you ensure that? Do you remember? You have said those exact words on that day and yet, look what you have ended up with. A little bastard, don't you think? You should have erased him off, but you chose to let him live. Now look at what that little bastard brought you. It is the same, Yuya. The same. Things will _not _go your way.'_

"On second thought, you can finish him off if you want to. I am sure he has told you that I do not care the least."

The other end of the line became quiet. Then the man's voice sounded again, this time flat, _'You do not care, do you?' _Footsteps were heard and followed by a loud smack that rang in Yuya's ears. A familiar snarl was blurred in the background, but Yuya knew who that young voice belonged to. _'You do not care, am I right?'_

"I don't."

A second smack and a louder snarl.

'_Yuya'_

A third.

'_You don't care?'_

"I do not."

The man was silent. A shuffle was heard and the obviously intended sound of knife being unsheathed followed shortly. There was a short pause before a yell of pain cut through the air.

'_You don't care?' _a low chuckle sounded, _'Yuya, you really do not care?'_

"For the last time, I do not." Hiruma Yuya hung up the phone.

* * *

"Did you hear that young man?" the man placed the receiver back, "He said that he doesn't care."

"Like I said…" Youichi hissed, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his right arm, "That bastard doesn't care! You won't get anything damn it!"

The man let out a laugh and spun the bloodied knife in his hand, "You really don't know anything. Not him and not yourself."

"Fuck you!" Youichi said, his breathing starting to be ragged. The pain on his arm and the side of his face was searing, scorching his insides. This was the first time he had ever been hurt this way. Damn, it hurt…

"He's a terrible liar. Said the same thing back then, yet he showed up. What about this time, hm? Wanna bet, young man? I'll put my life on the positive."

"He won't come, you fucking shit."

"So deal made," the man chuckled, "If he does not show up, you can kill me. But if he does shows up, I will kill you. Won't it be a waste then? The hero journeyed to rescue his son, yet if he reaches the final destination, his son will be killed. Right in front of his eyes. You're digging your grave further, young man."

"You are one…" Youichi had to pause to take a breath in, "…fucking insane piece of shit."

The man chuckled darkly, "I got that a lot. But at least my master trusts me more than enough to let me handle this."

The master of the mad man must be… a madly crazy man…

"What happened once can happen twice. Hiruma Yuya will be presented with a sight he would never want to see." The man stepped towards the bound boy; the knife gleamed in his hand.

Cold sweat broke out and Youichi tensed, holding his breath. He knew what would come. He knew that he could not do anything. In that split second, he realized all over again how weak he was. And how much he wanted Sena to be with him.

"Again" the smirk split the man's face and he brought up the knife.

* * *

Lord Hiruma kept his dark eyes on the phone; the cringe still on his face. Time was running. With each second, he knew what would happen. Squaring his shoulders, he directed his gaze to the documents on the table then to the guest sitting across him. Yuya let out a soft sigh and spoke, "Will you do me a favour?"

"Anything, Lord Hiruma." And without further delay, he stood up and bowed.

"I seemed to have asked too much from you, even with these monthly reports."

"It is all for Young Master. If you may excuse me, I have to hurry."

"Yes" Yuya leaned back. When the man was at the door, the Lord said, "Thank you, Sena."

"It is not of any problem" and Kobayakawa Sena was out of the room.

Yuya closed his eyes; the images of the past returning, whispering into his ears the horrors of it all. He could not let it repeat again. He had to do something fast. What happened once can happen twice.

And Yuya was determined not to make a third mistake.

The trees passed by him as an obscure image. Sena's hands clenched tighter around the rein of the strong black horse, Knight. His mind was focused solely on getting to the place as soon as possible. Not a single second should be wasted. Youichi was in trouble. Just by looking at the Lord's response, Sena knew perfectly well what it was all about. Although he was not at the scene of the previous incident, he had heard about it. And all Sena could say about it was: horrible.

Fury built up inside him and Sena wrenched the masquerade off his face, exposing the burning honey brown eyes. Why did it happen during his absence? If only Sena was with Youichi, this would not be happening. Sena would have given his life to protect Youichi. In the four years of living with him, Sena had grown quite fond of Youichi. The young lad was like a younger brother that Sena never had. If he had, he would not have known or remembered. After how he had lost his family, Duke Luther took him in and throughout that period, Sena had another family. And then, Youichi was part of the family too. Sena could not bare the loss of a loved one.

He came to an opening where a house was built in. Not a grand anything, but rather large in size. Knight snorted and his dark eyes flickered at the house. Sena got down from the saddle and stroke the black fur and whispered, "Stay here."

Sena made his way cautiously around the opening, making sure that he stayed in the shadows. His eyes darted from tree to tree, searching and at long last, he spotted the figure crouched on a thick branch. He stood at the base of the tree and brought his eyes to the house.

"What happened exactly, Riku?" Sena murmured loud enough for the man in the tree to hear.

"Walking back to the house, grabbed by two men in suits, over the fence, drove off and here we are." Riku put down the pair of binoculars and glanced down at his friend, "Gave me a hard time to follow their track."

Sena hardened his gaze, "Riku, here's how it'll go."

* * *

A knock on the door was heard and from behind it came a voice, "Sir, you have a guest."

The man looked up and the smirk softened to a smile. "It is time." He smoothed his coat and walked towards the door.

Youichi gasped for air. His vision was hazy and all he could feel was the million pains that crawled throughout his body. The cuts were small but deep and the insane man had made sure to take his time in making one miniscule cut, enjoying the torture. Fuck. If he was released, Youichi would surely hunt that man down.

The aforementioned man strode leisurely along the corridor to the stairways. The knife with the blood was still in his hand. Adrenaline pumped in his veins and he had to contain the excitement in seeing a very shocked Hiruma Yuya. However, at the top of the stairs, when his eyes landed on the person at the door, his eyebrows scrunched up in rage.

_Goddamn Yuya!_

The fist around the knife clenched till the knuckles turned white. He fixed his glare on the oh-so-familiar butler. Then his body relaxed again. Never mind. If it was not Yuya, this butler was alright for the role although the outcome would not be as luxurious as it was planned. Composing himself, the man stepped down.

"Good day, Sena. Are you surprised?"

Sena brought his honey brown eyes to the man and with a controlled monotone, he answered.

"Good day, and why, I am not surprised to see you, Declan."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Ten**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

A/n: I suck at action scenes!

* * *

Declan let out his low chuckle and eyed the butler who stood in the middle of the hall, surrounded by the men in black suits with guns openly pointed at him.

"Most admirable" Declan climbed down the remaining steps, "And why the absence of your dear masquerade?"

Sena kept his posture cool, ignoring the fact that he was outnumbered twenty to one, "Where is Youichi?"

"Youichi? What happened to respect?"

"Cut it out Declan. Answer me."

"I know no Youichi."

"Declan," Sena breathed in and bore his hard gaze at the man, "Where is Youichi?"

The raven-haired man smiled his knowing smile and leaned against the railing, "No-nonsense? Well then." He spread his arms, showing the knife in his grip with the blood dripping down, making a pool on the floor. "Here" Declan smirked.

Sena's honey-brown eyes widened as the meaning sunk deep into him. The world seemed to stop spinning and he had stopped breathing altogether. Blood… could it be…?

"Don't worry, he's not dead. I wouldn't let him. It's just like that time." Declan said, "She wasn't dead despite how much she went through. Isn't it ironic? What happened to the mother happened to the son? Though it's slightly different, don't you think the word 'inherited' would fit?" the man laughed out, "Natsume… why, I can still remember clearly her screams. The memory of it sends thrills into my blood. And now Youichi's… they're no doubt mother and son." A shiver tingled his body and he hissed in a cold breath.

"You sick son of a…" Sena gritted his teeth. _Calm down. Get things right. Don't let his words provoke you._ "Return Youichi now."

"Can't do that. He's an important part to achieve our aim." Declan shrugged, "What can you do Sena?"

"There will be no negotiations. I am here demanding that you return Youichi right now but I won't promise that nothing will happen to you lot for what you have done. The past is the past. History cannot repeat itself no matter what."

"History cannot repeat itself. But _we _can make it repeat."

"It is not possible. No two things are the same in this ever-moving world. Nothing stops. Nothing goes back. Everything moves forward. Declan, today is different from yesterday."

"What are you preaching about?" the man twirled the knife, "The world has nothing got to do with what we are doing. I presume that you know what we're after, so why not pass the message and hand it over?"

"Like I said, there will be no negotiations. But I _will _have Youichi back."

Declan chuckled, "Looks like you're a useless part of the plan." He straightened and raised his hand, "Kill him."

Gunshots pierced the air and by years of experiences, Sena wrenched his coat off and swiped it in front if him, obscuring his silhouette. A small grey bomb slipped out of his sleeve and when it touched the ground, an explosion sounded and thick white smoke spread like wild-fire.

Declan stepped back and swore.

"Declan," Sena's voice came from within the smoke, "That time, you were dealing with the Lord of the North. But now, you are dealing with the Duke of the West."

Random gunshots and the sharp slicing of knives echoed, followed by yells of pain. The smoke began to fade away. The dark figure of Sena was slightly blurred but Declan was sure of it. He pulled out a gun from his coat and fired at the butler.

The bullet shattered the window and it took a moment for Declan to realize that Sena had dodged it. The clouds of smoke thinned and Sena stood in the middle of the hall; the twenty men slashed brutally on the floor. The honey brown eyes glared straight at Declan's shocked ones.

"You don't know us Declan," Sena spoke slowly, "We, the servants of Duke Luther, are specialized in this area." In one swift movement, he drew the two daggers sheathed on his upper arms and charged towards the man.

* * *

Riku gripped the rope anchored to the edge of the roof and jumped from the tree he was perched on. The broken window was his signal to enter the building and get to Youichi. As the wind rushed passed him, he aimed his handgun, shot the latch of the window on the second floor and easily kicked his way in. The moment he let go off the rope, he pulled out another handgun and fired the two men in the hallway.

Without further delay, Riku dashed forward, towards where he knew Youichi was held. The door came into view at the end of the corridor. Riku ducked the flying bullets, rolled to the right and shot yet another man in suit. There were not many guards up here and Riku knew that most of them were downstairs from where he could hear gunfire and screams. He hoped for Sena to be safe.

Riku kicked the door wide open and he had to bite his tongue at the sight he saw. He covered the distance between the tied up teenager and him with quick strides.

"Youichi, are you alright?" Riku untied the blindfold, flipped a knife and cut the ropes free.

The young boy gasped and through half-lidded eyes, he glanced at the man who had helped him. It was not Sena, but at this kind of situation, Youichi could not care whoever had saved him. The loss of blood was getting into his head.

Riku pulled the teenager to his feet and propped one of the trembling arms over his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Youichi forced a small nod and stumbled forward. His field of vision was blurring and he gripped the man's clothes.

Having no other choice, Riku hauled the boy over his shoulder, ignoring the surprise gasp, "We have to get out now. This place is going down."

Riku dashed out of the room, following his track to where he had come from. Without fear, he stepped the edge of the window and leaped into the night, landing on the grass below. But he did not stop. He sprinted forward, Youichi on his shoulder, away from the building. As far away as he could.

They reached the tree where the horse was and Riku eased the young lad down onto the grass. The horse blew out air through its nose at Youichi.

"'S okay, Knight," Riku said and Knight returned its gaze to the house. Riku delved the contents of his knapsack and took out a roll of bandages, clean towels and a few ointments that Youichi did not care what.

Youichi leaned against the rough tree bark and glanced at the silver-haired man who appeared to be only in his early twenties. "Who…" Youichi managed out.

Riku wiped the blood from Youichi's face. "Kaitani Riku. Servant of Duke Luther, assigned to keep an eye on you 24/7. Nobody told you about me, and that's the point of it all. You're not supposed to know that I exist, more ever, that I have been following you every single day. But now that the situation has come to this, you have the rights to know."

Youichi narrowed his eyes, "I… have been followed?"

"Yeah. To make sure that no stealthy killers approach you."

Four years. For four long years Youichi had thought that he was free. That there were no chains around him. That he was out of the prison. That he could do anything he wanted. Having someone keeping an eye for dangers was for the good of him. But…

Why did they lie to him?

The sudden burst of doors caught their attention and Riku darted his eyes to the house. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Sena dashing out of the house and towards them. Youichi watched his butler running; the white long sleeved shirt of his stained with splashes of blood and a sheathed dagger was strapped onto each of his upper arms, its hilt pointing downwards. What was this all about? Blood, knives, guns.

From the main door, an explosion blasted, and like a domino effect, explosions shattered each and every windows, roaring fires engulfing the building in seconds. Sena reached the two of them and caught his breath.

"How much gunpowder did you used?" Riku asked.

"More than I used to," Sena wiped a blood stain from his face, "There were at least thirty people."

Riku tied up the last of the bandages. "It's not much, but you should take Youichi back and get proper treatment fast."

"Got you" Sena took Youichi by the arm and helped him up, "What about you?"

"I'll stay around for a bit," Riku stood up, "Tie up loose ends."

Sena nodded. "Youichi" he indicated the dark horse.

Youichi kept a wary gaze on the butler and it hurt Sena how pale the lad was. He noticed the slight tremble of the body. Standing must have been a hard task too.

Sena climbed onto Knight, "Riku, give me a hand."

Sena pulled Youichi by the hand and Riku supported the legs. Securing the young lad in his arms, Sena held reins. "Go home as soon as you finished things here."

"Will do."

Sena tugged the reins and Knight turned away from the burning house. The dark horse galloped through the thick forest and every now and then, Sena glanced at the limp form. Worry ate his inside. He let go off the rein in his left hand and encircled his arm around Youichi's waist, pulling him closer.

"What did you not tell me?"

The voice was soft and almost inaudible. Sena did not know if it was because of the loss of blood, the tiredness or the stress of knowing the truth.

"Riku. And who we all really are." Sena answered simply.

"Who are you?"

"Those who are shunned by the society, taken in by the Duke. To protect him and everything else dear to us, we shed blood. We are… killers."

Sena could feel the lithe body against his chest tense. His left hand that was holding onto Youichi was the same hand that he had used to kill.

"Politics and competition for power. Bloodshed is inevitable. Among the four powers of the country, North, South, East and West, Duke Luther is by-far the weakest among the four. We are not after the top. We are fighting for survival."

For the rest of the journey, no words were exchanged.

* * *

They reached the opening where the House of the West was located and behind the tall gates, a jet-black car was parked, the golden trims hissed its strength. Youichi glanced at it, mind blank from the messed up things that had been crammed into his head. Sena climbed down from the saddle and helped Youichi to his feet. Knight exhaled softly and thumped its hooves on the dirt floor.

Sena hesitantly offered his hand to Youichi but, either the young lad did not see it or he was ignoring it blatantly he strode to the main door, shoulders heavy. Sena felt a pang of rejection in his chest as he followed the young master.

Youichi pushed the door open and stepped in. And at once, his attention jolted up when his green eyes landed their gazes on the occupants of the room.

Kid was behind Duke Luther, like how he usually was and oddly enough, Gerard and Danstel were present. Even though they had their masquerades on, Youichi knew that their eyes flickered towards him. Lord Abnerson was settled with his legs crossed and his face showed the disbelief clear.

And…

Hiruma Yuya got up to his feet when his son entered the house. His black eyes studied the bandages and blood stains but he said not a word.

Youichi heard ringing in his ears and all of a sudden, he felt the realization of who he was sinking into his insides again.

"Why are you here?" Youichi glared at his father.

"A call from Duke Luther. About you." Was all that Yuya said.

"That doesn't matter! You don't give a shit about me! So get out of my sight!"

"Lord Hiruma," Sena's voice from behind him made Youichi flinch, "I think Youichi ought to know the truth."

Painfully, Youichi twisted his head and glanced at the masquerade covering Sena's eyes. What? Why did Sena know his father? Why did Sena speak to him as if he was so familiar with Yuya? And what… truth?

Yuya sighed, "Yes." He kept his eyes on his son.

"Youichi."

The young lad snapped his head at his father, not believing his ears. Did his father just called him by his name?

"I sent you to Luther in the hopes that you will be brought up in the way you should have been. And as a father, I want to know how you are but you would not like seeing my face every month, am I right? That is why I have Sena keep a report of you and send it to me every end of the month. This way, I know that you have improved and that you are happier.

I can only hope that you will grow up to be who you want to be. I cannot do much, but I am sure that Natsume wish only for your happiness. Despite whatever that had happened."

"Shut up!" Youichi interrupted, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent and Youichi panted, eyes covered by his bangs.

"You… Sent me here… A report of me…" Youichi paused and he looked up at the Duke, "So you're all just following orders! If it's not for the damn higher Lord or whatever, you wouldn't even think of having me around, would you? You're all killers! And killers do not need a child in their ways! I thought you're all real! That all the time we spent were real!" he whirled towards Sena, "That the feelings that I have were real! I had hopes, and it just makes me an idiot right? Because everything's a lie! You're all liars!"

Youichi stomped away, not caring about anything else. The rage and pain inside was too much to bear.

"Youichi! Wait!" Sena ran after the lad up the stairs. "Please Youichi!"

Youichi slammed the door of his room shut and wrenched at his blond hair, ignoring the desperate call of Sena.

_Liars! Liars! Liars! LIARS!_

Youichi grabbed the nearest object, a vase, and hurled it across the room. The ceramic smashed and Youichi seized anything that he could and threw them onto the walls. He kicked the side table, threw the chair against the wall and screamed.

Sena ceased pounding the door, "Youichi…" he whispered.

* * *

"Yuya…" Abnerson stood up, "Look at what you have done. If you had left Youichi in my care, this would not have happened."

"You do know why I chose not to" Yuya snapped, "Know your place Abnerson."

"I should be the one saying that," Abnerson made his way to the stairs.

"What are you planning to do?" Yuya stood before Abnerson, not letting the Lord of the East to pass.

"Claiming what is mine," Abnerson smirked.

Yuya froze. Abnerson passed the man and walked up to where Sena was.

"Wait! Abnerson!" Yuya called forcing the dark memory out of his mind and hurried up.

Sena snapped his head to the approaching Lord and put up his guard. "Please leave. I don't care if you are a Lord, but if you take another step closer, I will have to kill you."

Abnerson merely smiled, "It is fine. I just want to make myself heard. Right Youichi?"

From the other side of the door, Youichi heard the distinct voice. Frustration had tired him out and he lay slump in the middle of the wrecked room.

"It hurts right? When the people you trusted lied to you? When _your _family lied to you? But don't worry. If you come with me I will make sure that there is no lie."

"Stop it Abnerson!" Yuya grabbed Abnerson's shoulder.

"Nah, Youichi. They are all liars because they do not have anything connected to you. But believe me Youichi. I will never lie to you."

"Abnerson!"

"Because I am your real father."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Veil of Dusk – Chapter Eleven**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

"Because I am your real father."

The words rang in Youichi's mind; spinning, teasing, mocking. He stared ahead at the floor, taking in the minute details of the suddenly cold and heavy atmosphere. The world felt like a warp in space, twisting and turning, but having no exact destination.

"_Because I am your real father."_

What did that mean? Abnerson? His _real _father? Impossible.

"Youichi, let's go home. The place where no lies will be" the smile never leave Abnerson's face.

"Abnerson, stop it!" Yuya grabbed the front of the man's coat, "Another word and I will kill you myself!"

"Well, well, Hiruma Yuya," the Lord of the East chuckled, "You can't run away from the truth. Youichi is not your child. He is _mine._"

"Shut up!" Yuya cringed at the words slapped on him. No matter how much he hated the fact, what Abnerson had said was right. He could not run away from the truth.

Inside the room, Youichi fisted his hands. Cold sweat had formed on his forehead. Each word yelled outside was clearly heard but none of the meaning made sense to him. For once in his life, Youichi felt confused and unknown.

Was Abnerson really his father? Then who was Yuya? And how did Youichi live with Yuya? So many questions, not a single answer.

The windows ahead of him clicked open and Riku appeared at the frame, a rifle strapped to his back. The silver-haired man eyed the disastrous room and the wrecked teenager, figuring out the situation in a second. He stepped off the window ledge and stuck him hands into the pockets of his dark pants.

"Destroying wouldn't give you any answer."

"I know that," Youichi said through gritted teeth. He dropped his head, hiding his emerald eyes behind his bangs, "Damn it. I don't know anymore."

Riku kept his eyes on the lithe form and caught the slight tremble of the shoulders. Was Youichi crying? No. That would be the last thing that would happen in this godforsaken world. Riku knew the answers that Youichi wanted, although he was not involved. But he knew as much from Kid. Riku relaxed his body. Seeing the young boy in such a state was frustrating. For four years, he had gotten used to seeing the boy excited, mischievous or devilish. Never broken.

"Youichi"

No reply was given but Riku was sure that the teenager was listening.

"The truth hurts, and many if possible, would willingly forget about it. Do you still want to know of it?"

Youichi did not say a word either, but Riku remained. He was not going to say anything if Youichi chose not to know. But if he answered yes… Riku would have no choice but to say it all. Both choices were no good but right now, things had to be settled. Leaving it to build up would make things worse.

Youichi lifted his head slightly, and spoke almost inaudible, "Tell me."

Riku studied the young lad in silence debating with himself if he should really get to it. The green eyes behind the blond bangs were dull but behind those veils of darkness, Riku caught a glimpse of a flame. A flame of not giving up. A flame of determination. Youichi would never be broken and that was the truth of the world.

"This incident," Riku closed his eyes, "happened to your mother, Lady Natsume. Until now, this country was ruled by the four powers: the North, South, East and West. The Lord of the North is Hiruma Yuya. The High Lord of the South is Yamato Takeru. The Lord of the East is Frederick Abnerson. And the Duke of the West is Douglas Luther. The High Lord is directly involved with the governments of other countries because it is the most prosperous of the four powers and being located at the coast, travels and businesses flourished. The South is the strongest.

While the West is the weakest until now, the North and the East are of equal powers. Hiruma Yuya has no intention of building up his power or competing against the South. He is satisfied with how things are. On the other hand, Frederick Abnerson is just the opposite. He seeks power and dreams of winning the South. He ignores the weaker West and aims the equal North. Politics aren't as easy as how you think they are. It's not mere talking or discussions. Assassinations, kidnapping, destruction. Everything is possible. Survival is the law.

For long years, the East attacked the North, the North defended and survived. Everyone thought that this would go on until the East gave up. But it changed, fourteen years ago, when the incident happened. Lady Natsume was kidnapped and Lord Hiruma was threatened to hand over his powers to Abnerson. Kidnapping is a cheap trick but it worked dreaded wonders on Lord Hiruma, a man who loves his family dearly. Yet he could not give up a whole city because of his wife. That was when he came to Duke Luther for help. I was not around yet, but Kid was. He told me of what happened. He and a few other servants of that time tracked down the hideout where Lady Natsume was held, killed off the people there and took the Lady back. We never knew that Declan Ebenezer was involved; we never saw him. We could not give a physical prove that Abnerson was behind all these. The only witness was Lady Natsume, but for one month after she was brought back, she refused to speak a word of the incident. And that was when we noticed the change."

Riku paused and rested his eyes on Youichi who remained as how he was. Riku breathed in and trained not to ever look away, he spoke, "Lady Natsume was carrying you inside her."

Youichi flinched openly and as if that jerking movement had pushed him over the edge, his body trembled. The air stayed still, cold and hot. A whistle screeched inside him, screaming to back away and forget that all these had happened. Youichi clenched his fists harder, boring his wavering emerald shards on the silver-haired man. No way…

"Lady Natsume could run away no more and finally she told Lord Hiruma of the tortures she had been through. Blindfolded in darkness, slashes coming from every directions. And she knew. She knew perfectly well, that it was Abnerson who had taken her. Yet she pleaded Lord Hiruma not to say a word. She loved you and wanted you to see the world. Even though…" Riku hesitated and let his eyes close, "even though you were not the child of Lord Hiruma."

Youichi banged his fists on the floor. He did not yell, did not scream, but whispered more to himself than to Riku, "So it's true… I'm not the son of the bastard… but I'm the son of the fucked-up mad bastard. How wrecked can my life be? It's even wrecked before I was born. Damn it. Why? No wonder that bastard cared nothing of me. Because I am _not _his fucking son! All these years… damn it. If I had known that he wouldn't care at all, I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to make him _see _me. I'm a fool. Damn it. It's so… frustrating."

The silver-haired man let the young boy release whatever he had kept inside him. The part of trying to get Lord Hiruma's attention through destroying, he had figured it out few years ago. Children. At this age… it was not uncommon.

"Youichi," Riku began, "Lord Hiruma loves you. That is why he did what he did: ignoring you."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Youichi spat.

"No, it doesn't because you don't understand," Riku interrupted and took a step forward, "Everyone knows that Lord Hiruma loves Lady Natsume deeply. This emotion is used against him and Lady Natsume became the victim. Lord Hiruma knew that if he showed too much affection towards you, the same thing will happen again. But alas, even if he did not shower you with love, the incident happened again. And again, he seeks us for help. Do you know what this means, Youichi?"

Youichi could not find his voice. The words Riku had just blurted out replayed in his mind. He knew what it meant. But he could not bring himself to believe. Was it even possible?

"Lord Hiruma loves you. Even though you're not his child, even though you're that bastard's, even though Lady Natsume went through so much sufferings and passed away. Despite all that, he still loves you. Youichi, can you see it now? No matter what people said, no matter how bad things are, the answer is within you. Of all the people in this world, _you _are the only person who knows who your _real _father is. Listen to yourself. This is your life and you choose for yourself. The truth hurts, but you have to accept it. If you fall, stand up again. If your legs break, there will be someone to help you up. But if you refuse to give us your hand, we _will _force you up by the arms. Youichi, you are never alone in this world."

Youichi stared at Riku for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the floor. A clatter sounded and a revolver swirled into his field of vision. At once, he brought his eyes up at Riku.

"Make your choice Youichi." Riku nodded his head at the revolver, "There are three bullets inside the chamber, set in an alternating arrangement. Your chance is 50-50. Who you want to aim the muzzle at depends entirely on you, but pull the trigger only once."

With slightly trembling hands, Youichi touched the cold weapon, "Why are you giving me this?" he grasped the revolver and looked at Riku.

Riku kept the eye contact. He had to bite his lower lip to shut down the grin he used to give in this kind of situation. Damn, it was getting to him. "This is your chance, make it worthwhile."

Youichi held the pistol and staggered to his feet. For years, he had always wanted a gun, a weapon, anything. Yet now that he had it in his hand, it did not give the warmth that he desired.

It gave coldness.

* * *

"Abnerson, you son of a bitch. How many times do you intend to ruin the people around me?"

"You do know the answer" Frederick Abnerson smiled, "Until I get what I want."

Keeping an eye on the two Lords and in front of the door, Sena stood with his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage. The bedroom had gone silent and with the argument in front of him, Sena could not strain to hear any sound from Youichi. And worse, he was feeling as if he was in a deep abyss. The picture of Youichi's betrayed face still rang in his mind. Every time the image flashed, Sena felt the tight constrict in his chest. He had not wanted to lie to Youichi. He hated it.

The door banged open and the three men turned their attention to the young boy at the door. Sena felt his heart leapt up and dread crawled at his skin. His honey brown eyes glanced into the room and when he saw Riku running his hand through his silver hair, Sena understood what had been going on. Riku had told everything and ended it in his way. The revolver in Youichi's hand confirmed it.

Youichi stared straight at the two Lords. He felt empty inside and had only one thought: he wanted this mess to end. He took in a deep breath and blew it out.

"I am Hiruma Youichi."

Silence dropped in. Yuya let go off Abnerson and turned to his son, unable to say a word. This was the first time that Youichi had introduced himself with his full name, with 'Hiruma'. No sweet words, no rosy decorations. Simple words… touched Hiruma Yuya deeply. Youichi was… after all his son.

Youichi narrowed his eyes at Abnerson and without hesitation, lifted up the revolver and aimed it directly at the Lord of the East.

Sena swallowed the gasp. Damn it Riku!

The trigger was pulled. Seconds ticked by. No one breathed. No blast sounded.

"That settles it," Riku took the revolver from Youichi's hand, "Your hands are not meant to be dirtied."

Sena brought his gaze up to the ceiling and gave out a soft sigh of relief. Although he had been with Riku for years, his heart still stopped beating when Riku played his games.

"So, Youichi," Riku said, "What did you choose?"

No emotions were on his expression. Youichi answered, "I'll go home. To the North."

Riku stepped towards Frederick Abnerson, "With all due respect, you should go back to where you had come from, _Lord._"

The smile had not left Abnerson's face though it appeared slightly strained. "Well then, I should be going before it gets completely dark outside. Hope to see you again, Youichi."

Youichi gave the finger, "As if."

As Riku escorted Abnerson to the stairs, he spoke loud enough, "I heard that your tutor, Declan, got caught in a fire and passed away."

Abnerson paused. Then he said, "I guess you have to find another tutor, don't you?"

"I don't need one." Youichi snarled, "Now beat it."

When the two of them had disappeared down, Youichi took a sideway glance at his father. His _father_. Yuya looked as if he had just gotten the shock of his life and was unsure of how he should react.

"Don't say anything" Youichi cut the chase, "That guy told me everything… father…"

The last part was muttered under the breath, but Yuya caught it and to all the deities up there, he could have died of happiness. For once, Yuya smiled at Youichi. "I'll wait you downstairs" and he ruffled the blond mess of hair, "Son."

The gesture stunned Youichi. He could feel sudden warmth pricked the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away. When they had reached home, they would have a lot to cover between them. It was fine. They had all the time in the world. No more pretends, no more lies. They could finally see each other as father and son. All was well.

Not so.

When Yuya had left, Youichi brought his attention to the fidgeting butler. He had not forgotten about this guy's presence. He had not forgotten of what Sena had done. "You lied" Youichi stated simply, "to me."

Dropping his guard, Sena took off the masquerade and cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"That wouldn't solve anything."

"Yes."

Silence crept in. This was their first awkward conversation. Usually, Youichi could blast any words out but now, he could not find the right words, or even any words.

Sena gripped the masquerade harder. He could kill humans and live on without even thinking about the dead. He killed without feelings or mercies. He killed because he could. But a lie hurt him into the depths. He had liked Youichi and did not want anything to hurt him. Yet he was the person who hurt the one he vowed to protect. Was he really just a mindless killer?

"Youichi, I-"

A fist was placed on Sena's chest and Sena brought his head up. His eyes were locked with Youichi's emerald ones.

"There's something that I want to tell you, something that I want you to know," Youichi whispered, "but not now. Not until I can stand on my own two feet. Not until I don't need anyone to force me up. Not until I return here again. One day, I will."

Sena gazed into those green eyes. He managed a small smile and nodded. The masquerade dropped and landed on the floor. His cold hands wrapped around the warm fist on his chest as if in prayers. He could feel his own heart beating in the same rhythm as the pulse of Youichi's wrist.

He was not a mindless killer.

He had feelings.

The same one as Youichi.

"I will wait. Be it a year, two years, ten years, when we meet again in this house, when dusk has crept in, just like the first time we met. But this time, I will say 'Welcome home, Youichi.'"

* * *

A/n: It's not the end! But wait for the epilogue! D Yes, epilogue!


	13. Epilogue

**Veil of Dusk – Epilogue**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Original Characters and Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The warmth of the air touched his face and with his eyes closed, Sena could feel the clear sky smiling back at him. Leaves rustled among the thorny bushes, the bloomed roses whispering words of forbidden love. Out in the open, with his masquerade off, Sena was leaning against the rough bark of a tree. Everything was quiet except for the voices of nature. This place was alive. It had always been.

"How long has it been?"

Sena cracked his eyes open and the image of the mansion appeared before him. Shifting his shoulders slightly, he looked up. The silver-haired man was perched on a branch, eyes never leaving the knife spinning in his hand. Then he flipped the knife between his fingers and threw it straight ahead, cutting through the air and stabbed the hard surface of the tree across him. "Three years?"

"Yes" Sena's gaze followed another knife slicing the air to stab beside the first knife.

"Can't believe three years have passed by so quickly."

Not knowing how to answer, Sena merely nodded and let his eyes on the two knives. But he was not looking at them. He was looking at images so far away in his mind playing like on old movie without any sound. The day when he first met Hiruma Youichi. All those moments spent together, Sena kept them in his memory. Everyday he would replay them, fearing that if he did not, those memories would vanish into nothing. And he would lose the feelings he had had.

Being able to kill without the slightest tinge of mercy was bad enough. If he could not treasure the small humane feeling Youichi had brought to him, then he would be nothing but a cold-blooded animal. Sena hated that. But however much he played those images again in his mind they were slowly getting blurry and monochrome. The voices had long gone and it was getting difficult to recall what had actually happened.

"Wanna play Five Finger Fillet?" Riku pulled out another knife.

Sena shook his head.

"You looked stressed out" Riku said absent-mindedly.

"I am." Sena sighed and his posture slumped. He stared at the two innocent knives that reflected the light of the orange sun. Every time when dusk fell, Sena could not help but wished that this would be _the day._

"Riku, am I a murderer?"

"Killer would be the exact word."

Both of them fell silent. No matter how much they wanted to deny it, nobody could run from the truth. All those lives that he had taken, Sena did not feel anything for them. The thought of it disgusted him. How could he kill someone so easily? Yet when his existing family was in the hands of harm, Sena would mercilessly kill anyone to get them back. Was he a sick killer?

"We all are," Riku said, "But blood still flow through our veins. We are breathing. We have the senses of humans. Even if we are rejected by the world, we are alive. And living."

Sena did not say a word. He let his eyes close and tried hard to concentrate on the air on his skin. He could smell the elegant scent of roses, hear the faint sound of an animal in the forest and feel the warmth radiating from himself. He was alive.

"I am alive," Sena whispered, "but something is missing."

"If you're talking about a certain Hiruma," Riku pushed himself off the tree, "You don't have to worry."

"What do you mean?" Sena gazed up at the silver-haired man who was on his feet.

"I'm going back in," Riku leapt down and gave Sena a smile, "Indeed it has been three years, Sena. You don't have to wait anymore."

Sena let his eyes trail after Riku's back, the words resounding in his mind. Did he mean…? With hesitation, he swirled his eyes away from Riku and to the bronze gates. His honey brown eyes widened and for a moment, all those images flashed before his eyes, in bright colours and the young voice spoke to him. Sena stepped forward, then strode, then dashed straight to the man at the gate. After three years, they had finally met again.

The man got down from his horse and directed his emerald eyes at the butler, a smile spread across his face.

Sena came to a stop a few feet away from him. Their eyes were locked with one another and Sena was not aware of anything else around them. All he recognized was the man before him. The blond man and him. Everything around them disappeared into complete whiteness. Sena breathed in. Was he dreaming? Was this an illusion?

No.

Sena felt a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. And said,

"Welcome back, Youichi."

Youichi nodded, "I'm home, Sena."

Sena smiled at Youichi and reached his hand up to ruffle the blond hair affectionately like how he used to do.

"You've grown a lot."

"Of course I do," Youichi touched the warm wrist of his butler "It's been three years. I'm now on my own."

They remained as they were. No words were needed to tell how much each had missed the other's company. Their presences were enough.

"Sena, do you remember? Before we part, the promise I made?"

"Yes"

Youichi leaned into the warm palm of Sena and gazed into the brown orbs through his emerald shards. The intense gaze burned Sena's chest and at that moment, he could feel the throbbing warm blood running through every vein inside him. Being with Youichi…

He was alive and living.

"I love you" Youichi whispered, "Had always been since the first time we met and now still am."

Sena stared into those emerald eyes, serious and confident. Even though Youichi was now seventeen, Sena could still see the young boy he had known deep inside. Love. Was that all about?

"I'm a twenty-eight year old man, Youichi" Sena chuckled lightly.

"It doesn't matter. I was ten back then and what, fourteen? when I realized that I loved you. I love you; that's all that matters."

Sena remained silent. Then he slowly spoke, "I don't know. I can't say–"

A fist was placed on Sena's chest. Just like the time when they part. But this time Youichi smirked, "I won't take 'no' as an answer. Until you've decided that the answer is 'yes' don't say anything."

Sena had to smile at that, "You're really the Youichi that I know."

"Hell yeah," Youichi smirked, "And on the side note, I'm a problematic child, a devilish teenager, loves firearms and is in love with a guy. Got any room?"

"So you're not 'Young Master' anymore," Sena chuckled, "But I'm sure Duke Luther and every one of us would welcome you with warm arms."

"Good" Youichi stepped forward and threw an arm around Sena. He leaned down and whispered, "You've waited long enough for me. Now it's my turn to wait for you."

Sena leaned into the touch, a smile grazing his lips. He did not care if he was a killer or an animal. As long as Youichi was with him, Sena felt humane. That was enough. Screw what the other world thought. Right now they were separated from the real world by the veil of dusk.

Squatting behind a rose bush, Danstel sighed. He clipped off a wild vine and said to the red rose, "It's so nice to be them, like some romantic drama."

He glanced up at the distant figure of Youichi and Sena and got up to his feet. "Their story has ended. Now it's my story to be told."

With that said Danstel Yvol turned from the two and strode to find a certain silent chef.

* * *

A/n: It's the end. Now that I looked back, I guess I made it too fast. Again… ;A; I feel like I didn't explain things enough and it seemed as if I just threw scenes into the story. I feel so bad. I liked Veil of Dusk but… ah… I dunno how to say but anyway, thank you for reading, faving and reviewing. Thank you all of you. It's been fun writing VoD.


End file.
